Mistakes
by Little Horatio
Summary: .Sequel of All Over Again. Emotions run high as a kidnapping gets personal for Horatio.One of them makes a mistake that took a life.How will that CSI pay the price?And new meat comes in MDPD with a purpose of playing more than his role.Chap8!The dogs come
1. Hospital Bound

Title: Mistakes

Author: Little Horatio

Warning, filled with: Angst, Humor, General, Tragedy, more angst, more humor

Summary: Emotions run high as a kidnapping gets personal for Horatio Caine. One of them makes a mistake that took a life. How will that CSI pay the price? And new meat comes in MDPD with a purpose of playing more than his role.

Disclaimer: (Sigh…) I do not own CSI: Miami in any way…which angers me every time I am reminded so.

Note: This is the sequel of my first fanfic "All Over Again." Good for you if you have read and finished the story because it'll make a lot more sense and it'll be easier for you to comprehend everything; if not, then read it, if you don't want to, it's your call, not mine.

Thinking of adding a lot more twists, I have created a character that will have a huge role and effect on everything. I hope you like him. It's not what you think, trust me, I know. Read the last sentence in the summary again and let your brain stimulate. Try to figure out what I meant by "playing more than his role." Who knows? Maybe, you're right, but, then again, maybe you might be wrong.

What can I say? I love to let my readers think. Look on the bright side—stronger brain power!!! Yay!!

By the way, I suggest that as you are reading; remember every detail, even the little ones, for it will be very important for you, the reader, to know everything. As I have said in "All Over Again," I've left clues for you to find that'll help you predict or let you know what's to expect in the upcoming chapter, or even sequel. Now, I did the same here, so good luck and I hope that you'll get pleasure from what you are about to experience. Enjoy!

The main characters are: Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Ryan Wolfe, Alexx Woods, Natalia Boa Vista, Rick Stetler and Alexander Cage.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hospital Bound

"For the last time, Horatio, I'm fine."

"No, because of me, you got hurt."

"It's just a graze, handsome," Calleigh said, revealing her bandaged arm and waving it frantically. "It's nothin'."

"But, Cal—"

"No, buts, handsome, stop arguin'," she said, laughing at how they've been at it for almost an hour now. "It's okay, I'm fine."

Eric, who slid the glass door open just in time to hear what Calleigh said, brought his face up and said, "Trust her, H. She's doing well."

Sitting up on his new hospital bed; Horatio laid his eyes on his brother-in-law and couldn't help but stare. Finally, he asked, "What happened to your face?"

Finding a vacant chair on the far end of his boss' new glass-walled room, he sat down, and said in an I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it tune of voice, "Long story."

Ryan, who was close behind the Cuban, said as he went past him, "Hey, H."

"I'm going to guess," the redhead said as he saw his youngest CSI's face, "that you don't want to talk about your face, too, Mister Wolfe."

"Uh-huh," he replied with a monotonous tone as he sat next to Eric.

Horatio perceived Calleigh stifling a laugh in vain and said, "Calleigh, would you like to do the honor of telling me what happened?"

"It'll be my pleasure, handsome," she said all-too cheerfully. She shifted on her seat next to his bed and said, "Okay, long story short, their pranks went a little out of hand. Wanna guess how?"

Horatio glanced at Eric and Ryan, then back to Calleigh. "I'm not even sure if I want to."

Calleigh sniggered and continued, saying, "Well, Eric bribed me with a complete copy of Natalia's diary to help him pull a prank on Ryan. And sadly, I fell for it, but what can a girl do? I found out that I was in it. Anyway, as we were settin' up for the prank, Nat found out and punched him."

"Which resulted to this," Eric added, pointing out his swollen black eye using his index finger.

"And Mister Wolfe?" Horatio asked, turning to him.

"With Ryan," Calleigh said with a little laugh, "he convinced Cooper to help HIM pull HIS prank on Eric. But then, dear Mister Wolfe saw Eric being assaulted by Natalia and laughed his butt off, causin' him to trip and fall into his own trap and crash inside the janitor's closet."

"Which resulted to this," Ryan inserted, pointing out the numerous scratches on his face by waving a hand rapidly on his face, going up and down.

Horatio couldn't help but laugh with Calleigh at this one. Just leave it to his two youthful male CSIs to make a fool of themselves.

Eric and Ryan exchanged looks, then without another moment to waste they joined in, laughing at their own idiotic actions with their redheaded supervisor and bullet girl.

Feeling a tinge of pain creep up at his side, Horatio stopped himself from laughing. He cradled his sling-clad right arm and held it close to him inconspicuously, saying, "So…gentlemen…what have we learned?"

"Never laugh at your colleague when you're standing next to your own trap," Ryan answered first with a small grumble then massaged his cheek. "It hurts."

"How about you, Eric?"

"Never violate the sanctity of an angry woman's diary," Eric said, shaking his head a little and wearing an I've-learned-my-lesson smile. "Especially if it says 'Property of Natalia Boa Vista…if found, give back, and if stolen, copied and put back, prepare for a beating.'"

"You're lucky Natalia's only says that," Calleigh told her Cuban friend. "Mine's kinda different."

"Really?" Eric said questionably, his interest caught. "Why? What does yours say?"

"I think it's kinda obvious," she said in a come-on-guess look.

Ryan took a guess. "'I'll rip your head off if you touch my diary'?"

"Nope."

"How about…" Horatio said, thinking, "…'Hands off or you will be shot'?"

"Wow," Calleigh said, sounding impressed. "You got it, handsome."

"Looks like everybody's having fun."

Calleigh turned around and saw Alexx close the door behind her with a smile on her face.

"Oh, hey, Alexx," she said.

"Hey, Alexx," muttered Eric and Ryan.

"Good morning, ma'am," greeted Horatio, wearing a soft smile.

"The head nurse gave me directions," said Alexx before anybody could ask her how she found Horatio's new room. "So, how are my babies?"

"Fine, thank you," replied Horatio.

"Great," said Ryan with mock enthusiasm, rolling his eyes.

"Terrific," answered Eric as sarcastically as Ryan, leaning back on his chair.

"These two still bummed about what happened?"

"Yup," Horatio and Calleigh said in unison without meaning to. They exchanged smiles.

Eric, caressing his swollen eye, complained, "Why did she have to punch my face? She could've just whacked me at the back of the head with a centrifuge, but, NO, she just had to punch my face. Doesn't she know that I get women using this face?"

"Trust me, Eric she did," Calleigh told him. "That's why her fist struck your face."

"Great," Eric said with a pout. "My good looks are at a temporary stop right now."

"I should've just stuck to the water and the mop," whined Ryan, flinching as he kept rubbing his cheek. "Why did I have to use all the equipment in the janitor's closet?"

"Honey, you look like you've fought with your girlfriend," said a laughing Alexx.

"HA! He wishes," Eric exclaimed.

Ryan gave Eric an exasperated look and heard Calleigh say, "Don't worry, Ryan. You have what girls look for; you'll find her one day."

"You'll find SOMEONE one day," Eric butted in, grinning.

"Shut up, Eric," said a frustrated Ryan.

Seeing Horatio's smile, Alexx said, "I see you're doing well, baby."

"I'll do a lot better away from this hospital," the redhead said in a suggestive manner.

"Oh, no, you won't, mister. You need rest."

"Alexx," Horatio started, shifting to get comfortable, "I've been lying in bed, wearing my pajamas for over a week now. I've had more than enough of rest. I need to move. You know how I hate wasting time."

"You're not wasting time, baby," she contradicted. "You're healing."

"I can heal," he said, defending, "at work."

"And there he goes again," Alexx sighed, rolling her eyes.

Calleigh smiled, knowing what Alexx meant. Horatio had been pestering them about letting him leave Miami-Dade Teaching Hospital ever since he regained the energy he had lost quite some time ago. Now, he was at it again.

"Horatio," Calleigh said in a soft voice, care glistening in her eyes, "we know you hate hospitals, but you've been through a lot these past couple of days. You need to relax and get your strength back."

"Trust me, Calleigh," the redhead told her, "I'm done with relaxing."

"Come on, H." Eric spoke this time. "Just think of this as a…paid vacation."

"A paid vacation?" repeated Horatio in an are-you-kidding-me tone. "In a hospital? Wearing my pajamas?"

"Wow…" Ryan said, wearing a lazy look. His chin rested on his palm as he placed his elbow on the steel arm of the chair, leaning. "That turned out right, wouldn't you say?"

"Shut up, Ryan," Eric replied with a glare.

"You can't do anythin', handsome," Calleigh said, getting up from her seat beside the bed and crossed her arms. "You'll be stayin' here 'til the doctor says otherwise."

"And speaking of doctor…" mentioned Alexx, looking through one of the glass walls of the redhead's new room. "…here comes Ben right now."

Doctor Ben Sanz came in the room followed by a nurse Wendy Oswald, who was carrying a tray filled with cotton, spare bandages, and antiseptic.

"Good morning, ladies…gentlemen…" He turned and eyed the person before him. "…Horatio."

"Mornin'," Calleigh greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Doc."

"And how is Lieutenant Caine today?" the doctor questioned.

Horatio could feel Alexx's eyes all over him, so he said, "I'm fine, thank you."

"Good, good," the santa-waisted doctor said. "It's time for another physical today, lieutenant. And after that we'll change your dressings."

Horatio merely nodded as he lowered his head.

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable, Eric got up and said, "Um…I think we better get going."

"No, Eric," Horatio said in a gentle voice, gaze still lowered. "It's okay."

"You sure, H?" asked Ryan, the youngest in the room. "We can stay."

"Well," he said, raising his head and looking at his team with his cerulean eyes, "if only you guys want to."

Ryan swapped looks with the others, waiting for a response. Finally, Eric ad Calleigh nodded and the four of them stayed close to their boss and friend.

"Now, Lieutenant," Doctor Sanz said, "you know the drill."

"It's the only thing I've been doing for over a week, Doctor," Horatio said, giving him a look as he swung his feet to the edge of the bed and shifted as he sat there.

"Horatio," Alexx said in a scolding tone. "Behave."

"It seems that…" The doctor looked around. "…everybody knows how you feel towards hospitals."

"More than you know."

"He hates 'em," smiled Calleigh.

"That fact has been very obvious; it's even an understatement, wouldn't you say, Nurse Oswald?" he said, slightly frowning. "The lieutenant's been giving us a hard time ever since he had the strength to walk."

"A hard time?" Calleigh reiterated.

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "In fact, tell them what you did last night, lieutenant."

"I'd rather not," Horatio said, giving him a you're-going-to-get-me-in-trouble look.

"Come on, H," said Eric, "The Doc's got me going here."

Looking suspiciously at the redhead, Alexx, an eyebrow raised, "What did you do?"

"I'll never tell," Horatio said, his lips curving to a small you'll-never-find-out smile.

"I will."

Horatio turned to him so quickly that he felt a jolt of pain erupt from his neck and side, but he still managed to say, "Ben…"

Ben Sanz leaned forward and whispered to the lieutenant's ear; making him feel his mischievous smile as he did so. "Consider it payback for what you did."

Horatio saw Alexx give him a you're-so-in-trouble look as the doctor leaned back and straighten his posture, while his CSIs grinned merrily behind the two of them.

"Yesterday, the lieutenant here, I assumed, got bored so he decided to entertain himself."

"How?" young Ryan asked.

"By making us look like patients that had escaped from the psyche ward while we frantically ran around the hospital looking for him," Ben answered, rather quickly.

Eric, Calleigh and Ryan burst into silent giggles as Alexx gave Horatio one of her shocked oh-no-you-didn't look.

"I gotta hand it to you, lieutenant," said Ben, placing his hand gently on the redhead's shoulder, "you sure know how to make people move."

"You got that right, Doc," Eric chuckled, shaking his head.

"What happened next?" Calleigh asked, listening intently. "Did 'y'all find 'im or did Horatio just go back?"

"Yes, Calleigh, we found him," the doctor answered. "It took us over an hour of searching, but, yes, we found him."

"Where?"

"Let me guess," Alexx said, before the doctor could reply. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "At the rooftop."

"How'd you know?" blurted out Ben.

"She knows me too well," explained Horatio, wearing a small smile.

Doctor Sanz pondered for a bit. "Well, does Doctor Woods know you were sitting at the very edge of the roof?"

"Oh, my god…" Calleigh let out.

"Horatio!" Alexx exclaimed, in utter disbelief.

"We found him sitting at the far corner," Ben told them, ignoring Horatio's pointy looks. "We thought he was going to end it all."

"No, I wasn't," said Horatio in an annoyed sigh.

"Jeez, H!" Eric let out. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"What were you doin' sittin' at the roof, of all places?" Calleigh asked in a reprimanding tone.

"I was…star gazing?" Horatio said with a shrug.

"H, you could've fallen!" Ryan said.

"But, I didn't," he replied calmly.

"My god, Horatio!" shouted Alexx, massaging her forehead. "What were you thinking?!"

"Nothing, apparently," Ben said, thinking that he answered for the lieutenant. "Though I'm rather astonished as to how he snuck out of his room and walked up the stairs to the rooftop without being seen or even noticed. I mean, MDTH is pack-full of doctors, and nurses, and…everybody!"

"H does the disappearing act at MDPD all the time and we still have no idea how he does it," Eric inserted happily.

"Not only that," Ben added, "you have no idea how we found Lieutenant Caine."

"Ben, stop," muttered Horatio, thinking the doctor had such a big mouth.

"Do we really need to know?" Ryan said, unsure of himself.

"Blood trail," the doctor blurted out happily.

All of them stared at him, with the exception of Nurse Oswald, who was preparing the bandages, and Horatio, who was silently praying that the doctor's mouth would suddenly go numb for a good 5 hours or more.

"Luckily, one of the doctors saw the trail and pointed it out for us," elucidated the Ben. "It was typically rude of House to point it out with his cane and sarcasm.

"Anyway, Horatio reopened the perforation on his ankle," Ben continued. "I don't know why or how, but he didn't even feel a thing. There were trails of blood all over the hospital. Normally, a person with that kind of wound would've felt the pain and the blood the instant it reopened…"

"But, not H," Eric said, feeling awkward that he felt somewhat proud.

"That's why we're a day early with the physical," said Ben. "We want to know if the lieutenant reopened other wounds or tore up his stitches without his being aware of it. And I think we should start with the cut on his temple.

"Nurse Oswald," he motioned, "if you please."

"Yes, doctor," she said, and started to unwrapped the light bandage around the lieutenant's forehead.

"Well, thank god you found him, Ben," sighed Alexx with relief. "Otherwise, he'd still be up there, I bet."

Ryan stood up from his seat to look at his boss more closely. Still eyeing him, he said, "You really didn't…feel anything?"

"If I did, Mister Wolfe," Horatio said, feeling kind of uncomfortable with all of them in the room. "I would've stopped the bleeding."

"And still continue to escape from your room," Calleigh continued for him.

Horatio gave her a small smile, and then realized that the bandages on his forehead were already off. Doctor Sanz began his examination.

"Come to think of it," the southern blond added, "that must've been the reason why they gave you a new room."

"That's right, Calleigh. Glass walls are meant for sneaky patients, wouldn't you say?" he said as he was checking the patient's temple. "You're cut is healing nicely, lieutenant; the stitches aren't loose either. And the swelling's almost gone."

"Wait a minute," said Ryan, turning to Eric, "didn't Stetler leave security for H?"

"He did," responded Alexx. "But, two days after H woke up; they were ordered by SOMEBODY to get back to their regular routine.

"I don't suppose you know anything about that, now, do you, Horatio?" Alexx said further, eyeing the redhead intently.

"I suppose so," answered Horatio, looking away.

"Speaking of Stetler," said Eric, changing the subject. "He said something about owing you."

"Excuse me?"

"During the search," Ryan added, letting the confusion lessen. "We kept asking him why his ass was even with us, so he said he owed you something."

"Must be why he was so keen on helpin'," Calleigh shrugged.

"I, um…I don't seem to…" Horatio didn't know what to say. "I don't recall anything about a debt, especially a debt involving Rick."

"He did say that it was a very long time ago," Ryan said, taking his seat again.

"Or maybe, he just made the whole thing up," alleged Eric as he opened a can of soda and took a sip. "You know, maybe he just really wanted to help with no apparent reason and didn't want to show that he at least cared."

"Maybe…"

"Doctor Woods," Ben said, "would you mind helping Wendy and I?"

"No problem."

"Easy now…"

The three of them were careful in removing Horatio's sling and became cautious about not hitting or even touching his right side. After they were done with his right arm, Wendy started unbuttoning Horatio's pajama top, whereas Ben went for the clipboard that hung on the foot of the bed.

"You okay there, baby?"

"I'm fine, Alexx."

Alexx and Wendy worked together and warily slid the left sleeve off his arm before doing the same with his right. The removal of the pajama top revealed the hell that Horatio went through that was now covered in bandages. Quietly, they took their time taking each of them off, one by one.

Horatio become aware of his CSIs looking away or dropping their gaze as his injuries were bit by bit exposed. He couldn't blame them.

"What's this, honey?" Alexx saw a long horrendous scar on the left side of his stomach. The mark looked considerably old.

"It's, uh…"

"Walter Resden."

"Yes, Calleigh," Horatio said in a low tone. "Walter."

Fortunately for Horatio, before the conversation about his past with Walter came any further; Doctor Sanz instructed Alexx and Wendy to continue on what they were doing. The nurse went for the redhead's pajama bottoms.

Eric and Ryan immediately turned red as they realized what the nurse was doing, so they shifted awkwardly, feeling very, very uncomfortable.

Alexx, becoming aware of all the shifting noise behind her, looked over her shoulder and said, "What's the matter with you guys? You act like you haven't seen someone undress before."

"Well, Alexx, we kind of, um…" Ryan scratched his head.

"It feels weird watching your boss strip, you know," Eric spoke.

Horatio, now boxer-clad, bowed his head and chuckled, saying, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Calleigh let out giddily. She could feel the eyes staring at her. "What? It's not everyday you get to watch your L.T. strip. Back off."

That must've hit the spot. With Calleigh's statement floating in the air, everybody eased up and just laughed. Horatio felt relieved that they weren't looking at his body like the Devil had played with it. He was internally thankful for his CSIs' reaction towards him.

Once the bandages were completely off Horatio, the southern belle looked in awe, her eyes trailing every surface of her boss' body. She couldn't suppress a grin of silent fulfillment.

Alexx saw Calleigh's expression and couldn't stifle her laugh. "One of the once-in-a-lifetime chances, huh, baby?"

"Mm-hmm," Calleigh answered, still staring at her boss

Ryan rolled his eyes and whispered to Eric, "Women…"

Eric smirked.

Observing the patient's mid-section and chest area, Ben said, "The bruises are already fading, that's good."

"Why didn't you tell us, H?"

Horatio seemed to freeze at the question while the others were stunned to silence.

"Didn't tell you what?"

"How you do it?" Calleigh asked further.

Horatio felt confused. "Do what?"

"You know…stayin' sexy…"

Eric choked on the soda he was drinking and accidentally spat some of it on Ryan.

"Delko!!" Ryan shouted, immediately getting to his feet.

"Calleigh!!" exclaimed Eric, wiping soda off his mouth and chin.

"What?" let out Calleigh, wearing one of her innocent, angelic smiles.

"Nice one, honey," Alexx said, laughing along with Ben and Wendy.

"Guys," Horatio said, lowering his gaze, aware of the fact that his cheeks were turning scarlet. "Please."

"Looks like your hair isn't the only thing that's red, sugar," said Alexx and saw Horatio give a sheepish smile.

"No, seriously, you guys," said Calleigh, her smile getting wider. "I mean, look! He's hot. Wouldn't you say, Alexx?"

"All that and more, baby." She turned to the nurse. "How about you Wendy?"

Nurse Oswald blushed embarrassingly.

"I thought so," Alexx said with a smile.

"Ladies," Horatio uttered, turning a deeper shade of red. "Please, stop."

"No, handsome," Calleigh stopped him. She couldn't resist looking at the redhead's body; the hard chest, complete with formed abs. "I'm enjoyin' myself too much. Why didn't you tell me you spend time at a gym? You look steamin'"

"That's because I don't, Calleigh," Horatio told her as Nurse Oswald was removing the bandages on his back. "And I'm anything but…that."

"We beg to differ, Horatio," Alexx told him. "Don't we, boys?"

"I suddenly feel overweight," Ryan said, placing a hand on his stomach. He felt a bit self-conscious, because of the fact that he was younger than his boss but his boss had the body of an athlete.

"I think I need to eat less and work out more," Eric said, feeling intimidated by his brother-in-law's body. Not once in his life did he expect something like this. And here he thought his boss was just lanky.

"And you were coverin' all that up under those suits of yours?" questioned Calleigh. "I can't believe you. I don't know why you would want to hide anythin' that pretty hot and temptin', handsome."

"Let's just say…" Horatio's smile was slowly vanishing. "I'm not…I'm not proud…of my body."

The happiness slowly evaporated from the room, and silence soon replaced it. Doctor Sanz and Nurse Oswald continued with their physical examination on Horatio, who was now quietly just sitting still.

"The lacerations are mending properly, that's a sign that you're kind of a fast healer, don't you think, lieutenant?" Ben said with a small chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood again. He then, took the stethoscope, wore it, and said, placing the cold metal on Horatio's back, "Take a deep breath for me, please."

Ryan watched Horatio taking a deep breath and, in the process, caught a glimpse of some of his scars. He suddenly felt agitated. And a nagging voice popped in his head, letting him remember their conversation.

Eric must have noticed and asked in hushed tone, "What's eating you, man?"

"The question…"

"Don't you dare, Ryan," Calleigh hissed, overhearing them.

The three of them had a conversation about what had happened to their boss and how everything just went wrong. They kept asking questions but to the wrong people. And the only way their questions were to be answered was to ask their boss, Horatio. But, throughout their discussion, they've reached the conclusion that they would just ask him if he was ready.

"We've talked about this," Eric reminded him in a low voice. "We won't ask or force H to tell us anything, remember?"

"I know but…"

"It's all buggin' us, too," Calleigh admitted, "but, we need to give him more time."

Ryan pondered for awhile but eventually made up his mind, saying in a quick manner, "H, can I ask a question?"

"Wolfe!!" Calleigh and Eric hissed in unison.

"You already have, Mister Wolfe," said Horatio, not even looking up. He knew where he was heading, and he expected it. But, he was not sure if he was ready enough to answer…nor were they.

Ryan suddenly thought it was a bad idea that he asked, but he went further anyway. "Come on, H, seriously."

Horatio lifted his gaze and was now looking at his youngest CSI. Then, he said in a gentle tone, "Go ahead."

Ryan, Calleigh, and Eric felt a rapid rush of relief pour down there stomachs as Horatio said those two words. Now, they were all ears.

"I just want to get this out of my system," clarified Ryan.

"I'm sure you do…" Horatio said, giving them a small wry smile. "…all of you."

"Okay…" He took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell us about what was happening to you? We could've put a stop to all of it."

Horatio stared for awhile, and then said, "I didn't tell you because…I thought…I thought I could face my fears and…do it by myself. And, that I didn't want any of you to get involve with my problem and get hurt."

"You know better than that, Horatio!" Alexx said, a little angry. "The man almost killed you!"

"It didn't matter."

"Yes, it did," she said firmly. "What were you thinking?!"

"I deserved it…everything that I've received."

"No, you don't," said Calleigh forcefully. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"I'd like to think that way," Horatio said, recalling everything he had experienced.

Stillness was all the room had at that moment and nobody wanted to say anything. Before Silence could dominate the room again, Ryan asked another question.

"What went inside your uncle's head when he…you know."

"That's a good question, Mister Wolfe," Horatio told him, while the doctor and nurse were cleaning his wounds. "Unfortunately, I'm not even sure if I have an answer for it."

"You must know something."

"Yeah," Eric said. "Your uncle went all through that trouble to look like your dad and do those god-awful things to you…why?"

Only one word kept on ringing inside Horatio's head. "…Vengeance."

"For what?" asked his brother-in-law.

"What could you have possibly done to turn your uncle into such a…monster?" Ryan said thinking and finding it hard to believe that his boss might have done something unimaginably wrong it resulted in someone's insanity and misconception.

Well, that was what he believed.

"Simple…"

Horatio looked at his CSIs, sadness, now evident on his countenance. And he thought of nothing else but to answer the question straight-forwardly and honestly.

"…I killed his brother."

* * *

Little Horatio: Sorry, I took so long in posting this. (Clears throat!) So? How was it? Let me know what you think by leaving me a review!!

Again, remember, I left some clues! Hope you find them! And, oh yeah! Keep in mind…the details!


	2. Disclosure

Little Horatio: Guess who joined me!

Ryan: I didn't join you! Why am I here?

Little Horatio: You're here to help me with the disclaimer.

Ryan: No, I won't.

Little Horatio: Yes, you will.

Ryan: No!

Little Horatio: Aw, come on! Just say it. I know you want to.

Ryan: You do know that the guys will be looking for me, right?

Little Horatio: No. The rest of the guys are still at the Aftermath party of "All Over Again." They won't get here for another forty-five minutes. So, I suggest that you say the disclaimer now or I'll annoy you until they get here.

Ryan: (Glares) Little Horatio does not own CSI: Miami. There. You happy?

Little Horatio: Good boy!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 2: Disclosure

They had asked him a question, and Horatio answered them sincerely.

He didn't take his cerulean eyes away from them. He sat still, looking from one face to the other, reading and predicting what their reaction would be.

Based on what he had just said…

On what he had just revealed…

He dropped his gaze, and gave a small, tight, forced smile, but only to himself, even though it hurt in the inside. He thought he had made himself ready; the problem was though, he didn't feel like he was.

But there was no turning back now. He had said those four words and he knew that there was no escaping the well-obvious conversation, no, confession that was to come.

Somehow, someway, he had to make himself ready…to be able to bear it all.

He will keep his promise, the one he had made to himself, at the hour he made up his mind in telling them what they had to know…

What they needed to know…

In order to understand what he had gone through…

He laid his eyes upon the stricken faces once more, wondering what they were thinking.

"Horatio, we—"

"It's okay, Calleigh. Don't," Horatio said in a gentle manner, knowing fully well that the beautiful southern belle was about to apologize. "It's alright."

"H…"

"Under these circumstances, Eric," the brother-in-law said, his voice as calm as ever. "The need for disclosure is unavoidable. All of you have the right to know, and I've kept this for far too long that it's taken its toll on me."

"Horatio, we didn't mean—"

"I know," he cut his youngest CSI off, and gave him a paternal smile. "I know, Ryan. But, I've decided last night that I should tell my team what they ought to know about me…about an event of my past."

Ryan Wolfe felt speechless. He just nodded quietly for everyone's behalf and sat down.

The redhead turned his gaze to the attending doctor and nurse, and said politely, "I know that we're not done yet, but, would you please excuse us for a moment? I promise this won't take long."

"Of course."

Doctor Sanz and Nurse Oswald, understanding the situation, left to give them some privacy.

"We'll come back when everything is finished and when you're ready," Doctor Sanz said before sliding the door close.

Through the glass wall, Ben Sanz nodded as he saw Horatio mouth a clear "Thank you", appreciating his approval for privacy and delay of procedure.

Turning to his CSIs and, also, his family, Horatio said, "It's time for me to tell all of you what happened on the day of my parents' death."

Alexx sat next to Horatio on his bed and placed a hand gently on his arm nearest to her.

"You sure about this, honey?" she asked, concern and worry in her voice. "Because…"

"Yes, Alexx, I'm sure," he answered, giving a small smile that indicated that he was somehow okay and that there was nothing to worry about. "I think I need to get this out of my chest; more to the point that I don't mind anymore. And I'm sure my CSIs don't either."

"H, whatever you need to tell us…" said Eric, considerate.

"You can tell us…" continued Ryan, giving one of his own sympathetic smiles.

"Because, we're here to listen," finished Calleigh, smiling. She sat down on the seat next to the bed and settled her hand on his, giving a tight comforting squeeze.

The look on Horatio's face was nothing but thankful; thankful that he had such understanding and caring friends, and family. He couldn't ask for anything else.

He moved his head up and down in a thoughtful motion. He broke eye contact with them and took a deep breath before beginning.

"Alexx was the only one I told, about my mother and father," Horatio began. He felt Alexx squeeze his arm. "I told her they had both died on the same day, but what I didn't tell exactly how and when. That was what I intentionally left out."

"My parents were put to death…murdered." No emotion was perceived in his voice, but, still, he felt Calleigh tighten her hold on his hand.

"I, uh, got home early that day…" He swallowed. "…thinking of spending time with my mother before, uh, HE got home. She didn't know I came early so I thought of sneaking a peek on what she was doing in the kitchen.

"She always thought of ways to surprise my brother and I," he said, his chuckle slowly turning into a sad smile as he remembered. "But, on that particular day, I knew she was setting a surprise just for me."

"It was a special day, wasn't it?"

Horatio wanted to shrug the question off but couldn't find himself to. Every time he thought about it, the more painful it became in forgetting it.

"Yes…" He cleared his throat. "Anyway, when I, um, when I arrived at the kitchen, I, uh…I saw something nobody, especially a child, should ever see."

His look became distant and so did the sound of his voice.

"I saw my mom, lying on the floor, surrounded by a pool of her own blood. She wasn't moving." He felt something tight and panicky in his chest as he recalled the look of his mother; all bloody and pale. "I just froze. I couldn't move and I couldn't look away.

"Then, I saw him. I saw my father, looking down at her…gun in hand." His head began to throb but he didn't stop. "I couldn't understand the look on his face, but it didn't matter. He killed her.

"He dropped the gun on the floor. We exchanged words." Horatio visualized everything perfectly in his mind; the exact details. But by some means, things that had happened so long ago suddenly didn't appear as clear as before. "And…I, uh, I don't remember much after that, just flashes."

He slowly, painstakingly placed his right hand on his left shoulder, feeling the nasty scar underneath the palm of his hand. He gritted his teeth, bearing in mind the pain he felt at that time and struggling to remember how everything exactly happened.

Horatio was having a difficult time; they could all see it in his visage as beads of perspiration instantly appeared and streamed down to his jaw line. Calleigh started to rise but settled back in her chair when Alexx shook her head faintly.

"I remember…I remember going for the gun. There was a struggle. I got shot." He grasped his left shoulder firmer, wanting to numb the pain he felt even though there actually wasn't any. "He…he was pointing the gun at me while I was bleeding badly from the shoulder. I-I don't know, but, in some way, I took the gun away from him. I don't remember how…"

"It's okay, honey," Alexx said, rubbing the redhead's arm. Her hand moving up and down. "Don't push yourself too hard. It's alright."

"In the end, I remember pointing the gun at him and…" He closed his eyes, his mind straining to evoke the entire scene that happened after he was pointing the gun at his father. He opened his eyes and still, nothing came to mind.

"…And the next thing I knew, I was outside the house, bleeding, surrounded by squad cars," he said, angry because the whole thing became suddenly blurry. "I saw Raymund, struggling to get through the police officers. I came to him, and…I-I think I passed out—I'm not sure. All I know is, I woke up in a hospital days later. Some police officer, a lieutenant, came one day and told me both my parents were dead."

Horatio gazed at the linoleum floor.

"Then, everything just came to me. And I realized I killed my own father." He chuckled strangely. "I killed him; me, his own son."

He heaved a deep sigh, feeling the sadness weighing in.

"How could I do such a thing?"

Calleigh stood up and faced him, her eyes shining with unease.

"You weren't even of age, were you, Horatio?"

"I was old enough to understand and process everything, Calleigh," he answered directly, looking at her.

"How old were you, Horatio? And please don't change anythin'. It wouldn't make any difference."

The redhead looked at her with tired eyes, thinking about the events.

"I was fourteen…"

He dropped his gaze for a second time as Calleigh turned, her face covered by thick strands of blond hair.

"We're very sorry, Horatio," Wolfe said, slightly evading everyone's gaze.

"It's nobody's fault but my father's," the lieutenant said, more than a hint of anger evident in his voice. "He made sure everything went his way. The abuse just didn't stop. He couldn't control himself from making the people close to him feel dejected.

"I couldn't care less what he did to me, but what he did to my brother and, especially, to mother were awful. He used me to give them pain and misery." He balled his hands into shaky fists.

"I hated him so much..."

Calleigh couldn't control her tears anymore and just let them stream down her face. She leaned forward and gave the redhead an embrace, careful not to touch any of his wounds. It took Horatio by surprise, but he didn't fight it.

A moment later, she drew herself back, lifted his chin gently with her hand and said, "I'm glad you told us, Horatio. This way you won't get to carry the pain all alone any longer."

Horatio realized that his hands weren't shaking anymore and that he was at ease. He watched Eric as he gave a handkerchief to Calleigh to wipe her tears away.

"I'm glad, too"

Calleigh gave him a smile.

"So," Ryan was not sure if he had to say it, but he felt that he should. "Your father gave you those scars?"

"Apart from the new ones given by Samuel…yes."

"About him…" Eric said. "…we found out that he was sent to prison for a very long time for attempted murder. Any chance that the person he was trying to kill was you, H?"

"Yes, it was me," Horatio replied sadly. "It happened after…after Raymund and I sought to my mother's funeral. He said it was my fault she was dead."

Eric felt so sorry for the man in front of him. "So, when he finally got out, he planned all of this?"

"I suppose so."

"Sick bastard," escaped Ryan's mouth.

"Horatio."

"Yes, Alexx?"

"When I told you that the man wasn't your father, you already knew that he really wasn't," said Alexx. "How?"

Horatio thought for a bit before giving her his answer.

"Maybe, it was how he treated me," he said absentmindedly. "It was different. I somehow unconsciously felt that he was hitting me unusually."

He raised his hands and observed his wrists. The healing scratches covered the old faded scars he had attained at an early age of his childhood.

"And my father never used ropes to bind me," he went on. He brought his hands down, letting them slide limply at his sides. "He used wire instead. Then, he would…he would lock me up in a small closet for God knows how long."

Ryan shook his head, bringing into mind the closet at the crime scene, which was his boss' house. The image of the blood smears inside and the wreckage made the hairs at the back of his neck stand.

"Damn," Eric let out.

"I think that's how I found out it wasn't really him, but Samuel."

Alexx, herself, teary-eyed, squeezed his arm once more, smiled and said, "I'm just thankful that it's all over and you're safe now."

"Me, too."

"Thank you for sharin', this with us, handsome," Calleigh said. "I know it was tough, but, it meant a lot."

"No…thank you, all of you, for listening," he said, correcting. He smiled. "It meant a lot."

Calleigh giggled.

Horatio smiled back. He looked through the glass wall and saw Ben Sanz standing next to Wendy Oswald, waiting. He gave them a nod.

When Doctor Sanz and Nurse Oswald went back inside the room, everybody was already relaxed and they had already set aside their conversation from awhile ago for the time being.

"You ready, lieutenant?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, Ben."

"Okay, now, let's check your stitches right here." Doctor Sanz pointed at Horatio's right side. "Hmm…seems to be fine. The swelling's gone. Do you feel anything ripping or tearing when you breathe?"

"No," the redhead answered immediately.

Ben gave him a look.

"Are you just saying that so you can get out of this hospital early?"

"If it does get me out of here, then, yes," he answered.

"Ha!" Ben exclaimed. "Not if I have something to say about it!"

Horatio frowned. "Ben, I'm alright. Nothing's wrong with me. It's just a few cuts. It can heal at home. I don't even need that sling anymore."

"Oh, is that so?" said Ben, eyebrows raised. He adjusted his eye glasses. "Okay, then why don't you use your right hand to take my glasses?"

Horatio lifted an eyebrow. The Doctor was obviously testing him. He slowly raised his right hand until it was in eye level and started to stretch his arm in order to the glasses off the doctor's face. He felt a sudden strain at his right side but he didn't stop. His fingers were only inches away when he felt pain strike and, still, he didn't bring it to a halt.

A little more, he thought, and soon he'll be out of the hospital.

He got it.

"See?" Horatio said, holding the doctor's pair of eye wear. "I don't need a sling. I'm fine."

For the second time, Ben gave the redhead a look. He then, lifted a finger and poked him.

"Ow!"

"Is that what you call fine, lieutenant?" Ben said, proving his point.

"You didn't have to jab that hard," Horatio muttered, his left hand clutching his right side.

"I didn't."

Eric laughed and said, "Cut him some slack, doc. He just wants to go home."

"Not until he's fully recovered," added Ben.

"And when will that be?" asked Alexx.

"After five days, I think."

"Five days—AHH!" Horatio reacted too quickly and accidentally stretched his ribs.

"Take it easy, Horatio," Calleigh said in a worried tone and assisted him.

"I can't…be here…for five more days, Ben," Horatio huffed, wincing.

"Keep on moving like that and it'll be two weeks!" he threatened.

Ryan refrained himself from smiling while Alexx said to their boss, "Well, you heard the man, honey. You need to stay for five more days."

"That's not possible," said the redhead.

"Then I'll make it possible," remarked the doctor.

Horatio didn't like the idea of spending five more days in Miami-Dade Teaching Hospital so he made a decision.

"How about a deal, Ben?" Horatio offered.

"What kind of deal, lieutenant?"

"If you don't find any complications regarding my health, you will sign my discharge papers the minute your time runs out," said the patient.

"Okay, how much time shall I be given to prove you wrong?" asked the doctor.

"One day."

"Four days," Ben shot back.

"Okay, then, two days."

"No, three."

Horatio merely looked at him.

"Two is the highest it'll ever get, doc," Ryan informed to him.

Ben gazed back at Horatio, who didn't take his eyes off him. He had no choice.

"Oh, alright! Two it is!" Ben exclaimed. "But if your temperature rises even one degree or if I even hear an odd bleep from your monitor, you are going to stay here for a week! And you will follow everything I say from the on!"

"Deal."

Horatio's lips curved.

Alexx took a few steps back and said in a hushed tone, "Horatio pulled one over Ben."

"Yeah," Eric agreed, his voice low. "H has got this one in the bag already."

"I wonder what Ben will look like when Horatio leaves this hospital after two days," speculated Calleigh giddily.

Ryan redirected his look from Calleigh to Ben, and smiled.

"A loser," he whispered to her.

Calleigh covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her laugh.

"Okay, now, are we done, lieutenant?" Ben said, frustrated.

"Yes, we are, Ben," Horatio said, trying to hide his triumphant smile. He knew, in two days time, he will be waving good-bye at him from the outside. "Yes, we are."

……………………………………………………………………..

Little Horatio: Who's a good boy?

Ryan: Stop it.

Little Horatio: Who's a good boy?

Ryan: STOP IT!!

Little Horatio:…Who's a good boy? (Smiles)

Ryan: Just leave a review already!! PLEASE!! Make her stop!!


	3. The Family Treasure

Little Horatio: Who's a good boy?

Ryan: (pulling his hair) STOP IT! Your driving me crazy!!!

Alexx: What are you shouting about, honey?

Ryan: Alexx?! Thank God!! You're here!! Where are the others? (Desperate)

Alexx: They're still at the party. Horatio wanted to come with me but the boys wouldn't let him, the poor baby. Anyway, I brought Little Horatio some cake. Here you go, baby.

Little Horatio: Thanks, Alexx! (Takes the cake and started to gobble it all up.)

Alexx: And what are you doing here, Ryan? Don't you want to celebrate with the others?

Ryan: She won't let me! ( He pointed.) She forced me to say the disclaimer, that she didn't own any of us!

Alexx: Aww…aren't you the good boy?

Ryan: …

Alexx: Ryan? Honey? You okay? (Little Horatio: Munch! Munch!)

Ryan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs around like a psycho.)

Alexx:…?

* * *

Chapter 3: The Family Treasure

"Exhale, please."

Horatio did as he was told. He drew out the air through his mouth as his nurse, Wendy, listened to his breathing. He felt the cold steel of the stethoscope leave his bare chest.

"Breathing is normal and okay," announced the young nurse. She gave her redheaded patient a smile. "No problems at all."

Alexx saw a diminutive grin escape from his friend's lips.

"Now, are you sure you don't feel anything strange when you breathe, lieutenant?" Wendy asked the second time. She placed her index and middle finger on the redhead's bandaged ribs, and started to feel around for any unusual bumps. "Any ripping or tightening?"

"No, ma'am."

Horatio turned his head just in time to see that Alexx was looking at him disbelievingly.

"I don't feel anything," he reassured her. "Honest."

The African-American stared at him for a few more seconds, then turned to the nurse, saying, "How well is he, Wendy?"

"Well, judging from his physical," she said, withdrawing her fingers and then staring down at her clipboard, flipping pages, "I'd say the lieutenant is doing excellent. His injuries are healing quite fine, and in such a short time. The perforation at his ankle is almost completely gone, and so are the lacerations on his back. Even the infection on his wrists decided to go away altogether. Frankly, I'm very surprised with the improvement."

"Looks like somebody's happy," Alexx said, facing the man sitting on the hospital bed.

Though not really showing any emotion indicating such a thing, Horatio gave a slight shrug, and said, "Somebody won't be, later on."

Wendy giggled at the remark, knowing what he fully meant. Being one of her firsts, the more time she spent with the redhead-- nursing him back to health and keeping him company when he had no visitors--the more she was enjoying her job at MDTH, albeit she was only a nurse. She hoped that the future patients who she'll end up with would be more like him, gentle, charming and handsome.

"Uhm, I guess that's it," Wendy announced. "I already took your temperature and blood pressure, so…we're done. You can put your shirt back on, lieutenant."

"Here you go, baby," Alexx said, helping him put on his light dress shirt, with him slowly inserting his hands and arms into the sleeves. His body was now covered with the fabric, covering most of his injuries.

"Thank you, Alexx," he said, and started buttoning his shirt.

Wendy waited until he did the last button, before saying, "Want me to help you put on the sling, lieutenant?"

"Don't worry, honey," Alexx said, taking the sling from the table, "I'll take care of it. You can go."

"Okay."

Nurse Oswald bid goodbye and walked out of the lieutenant's room, carrying her pen and clipboard.

The second Wendy went out the room; Alexx faced Horatio and heard him say, "I don't think I'd need that anymore."

"What are you talking about?" she said, placing a hand on her hip, the other holding the sling. Before the redhead could utter word, she told him, "Horatio, you are going to wear this sling whether you like it or not. Bones are different from tissue damage; they need a longer time to heal. And if you don't wear this sling, you'll risk moving your ribs and you might even pop one out."

"I'll just take my chances, Alexx," he replied politely.

"No, you won't, mister," she said sternly, "you are going to wear this right now before the others get here. And I'll help you."

Horatio gave up and let Alexx have her way with his right arm. He glanced at the clock that hung from the wall and couldn't help but produce a small smile. It was already a quarter to five in the afternoon.

'Only a few more hours,' he thought.

"There, all done," Alexx said, observing her handy work.

"Thank you, ma'am." His right arm now pressed snuggly on his side.

"Now, I've already packed your bags for you, they're by the table." She pointed at the two bags at the corner of his bed. "I'm sorry I have to leave before Calleigh and the boys arrive, baby. But, I need to be at the PTA meeting before six and I still need to freshen up."

"It's okay, Alexx, I understand." He nodded. "I'll be fine…and thank you…for everything."

"You're welcome, baby," and added before leaving, "Don't let Ryan and Eric rub in Ben's face that you won the bet, okay?"

"Nothing's been declared yet, Alexx," he reminded her. There was still time. "But, I'll try."

"Goodbye, baby."

"Bye, Alexx."

Horatio watched through the glass wall as Alexx made her way to the elevator. He waited until it closed with her inside.

He then shifted to the center of his bed, with its head slightly inclined, and pressed his back against the soft pillow. He glanced again at the clock that hung from the wall and wondered what time his CSIs would arrive.

Already dressed with a light shirt and dark slacks, he knew he was going to leave MDTH at any moment, though, as he had mentioned earlier, nothing has been declared yet. Who knows? Maybe, in the remaining hours of his stay here, something unexpected might happen. Or, maybe not. He knew that it was unlikely that something would just come up, but, still, he played it safe and decided to just lie in bed and do nothing but wait.

A minute past and he become aware of the fact that he was tapping his fingers on the bed. He was bored.

He looked around his room and noticed, on the small table near his left, a little music box. He took it using his left hand and placed it on his lap, steadying it. The moment he lifted the top, its soft music began to fill his quiet room.

Looking at its ordinary features and design, he recalled seeing it for the first time.

He was just a little boy back then, 4 or 5 maybe, he wasn't sure. He only remembered sitting with his mom on a bed, listening to its peaceful melody that always calmed his senses whenever he did so.

He closed his eyes.

"_Looks like somebody's sleepy," said Katherine in a playful manner while looking down at the young boy that was wrapped around by her very own arms. _

_The 4 year old boy with bright red hair yawned, feeling his mother's warmth envelope his tiny body._

"_I'm not sleepy, mommy," he said, rubbing his obviously tired eyes with his small soft hands. _

"_Well, mommy sees different, angel," the young mother replied. "I think it's time for a little nap."_

"_No," he said with a yawn, feeling a smile forming on his mother's face. "I'm still awake. I'm not sleepy."_

"_Are you sure, Angel?"_

"_Mm-hmmm," he mumbled, nodding as he did so. "Can you play it again, mommy?"_

"_MAY you play it again," she corrected, pulling him closer to her body._

_The redheaded child giggled._

"_MAY you play it again," he echoed cheerily._

"_Anything for my little angel," she said, and, for the second time, opened the little music box. _

_As the soothing piece of music began to float inside the small bedroom, the young son politely said, "Mommy, tell me a story."_

"_What kind of story?"_

"_Anything," he replied. He just wanted to hear her voice, because, for some reason, he felt safe._

"_Alright…hmmm…" She looked around the bedroom and the things surrounding them. Then, she just to the music. She had an idea._

"_How about mommy tells you the story about…the family treasure."_

"_I never heard of that before," the child stated, looking up at her._

"_Well, just listen to mommy, okay?"_

_The young mother glanced at the music box and smiled before starting._

"_Once upon a time, there was a young man who went by the name of Alphonse, or, Al, for short. He was very excited because it was only one more day to go before his birthday. Every year, he would get a very nice gift for his special day, and this time, he couldn't wait. So, he searched the whole house, going from room to room. He even went to the basement and attic, and, still, no present was found. And soon, he just gave up." _

"_He must've been sad."_

"_Very," she answered and continued with the story. "Tired from all the birthday-present hunting, Al went to the kitchen to get something to drink. He then sat at the kitchen table and stared sadly at his glass of water. Not a minute later, his mother joins him in the kitchen, wearing her favorite necklace and carrying a small music box."_

"_Like this one?" The little boy asked, picking up their own._

"_Mm-hmm," she nodded. "She always enjoyed listening to its music, and Al did, too. And it was strange because, the second he listened, he wasn't sad anymore. The music cheered him up and, later, he forgot all about the present he was looking for. He just wanted to spend time with his mommy and enjoy listening to good music."_

"_Like now."_

"_That's right."_

"_What happened next?" he asked._

"_Well, Al's birthday came, and he was officially 14 years old," she told him. "And to his surprise, his parent's gave him a present."_

"_What kind of present?"_

"_One that he never expected…" Katherine smiled. "…his mother's cherished music box, and inside it was her favorite necklace, that used to belong to her father." _

"_Does it look like yours, mommy?" asked the curious boy, seeing that his mother had one too._

"_You can say that," she said, still hugging her son._

"_And then what happened?" _

"_Well, from that day on, Al decided to make a family tradition," she said, "that he started with his eldest daughter, Edna. When she turned fourteen, he gave the music box and the silver necklace to her, who, in turn, gave it to her eldest son, Edward, when he turned fourteen. Years past and the 2 family treasures were being past on from father to daughter and mother to son, each time when their child turned fourteen. And now, the cycle continues when a father gave his only girl the 2 possessions. And it is up to her to give it to her first son."_

"_Did she already give it to him?"_

"_Not, yet," she shook her head. "Her son's still too young."_

"_How old is he?"_

"_Four."_

"_I'm four!" the child exclaimed._

"_That's right!" said the mother happily._

"_Do I get treasures, too?" asked the boy with bright red hair._

"_I don't know, angel," she replied. "Maybe you should wait for your 14__th__ birthday."_

"_I can't wait that long," he said, his smile gone._

_Katherine smiled and let go of him, and started to remove the necklace from her neck as the young boy watched curiously._

"_How about this," she suggested, looking at her child as he tilted his head. "You can borrow mommy's necklace, but, you have to wear it on your right wrist like a bracelet."_

_She began to put the necklace around her little son's wrist, making it go round and round so that it wouldn't slip off and making sure it wasn't too tight._

"_Is it okay, mommy?" He looked at the shiny silver necklace that was now dangling from his wrist. It looked beautiful._

"_Of course, angel," she said, with a gentle smile. "And if you're not used to wearing it, you can just give it back to me so that mommy can put it in her favorite music box, okay?" _

"_Okay…"_

For some reason, Horatio's eyelids became heavy, and his eyes seemed tired. He looked down at the music box that was on his lap, mirror in cover with three separate compartments.

His fingers made its way inside and as soon as he felt the metal, he lifted it up, letting it swing between his fingertips. It was the small silver necklace his mother gave him.

He placed it back in the small container, and continued to listen to the never-ending melody that he enjoyed. His eyes closed and the image of his mother never wavered in his mind. He quietly dozed off.

And no sooner when he did so, he felt something warm caress his cheek which made his eyes slowly flutter open.

"Hey, handsome," said the beautiful southern, giving him one of her smiles. "You okay?"

"Just…dozed off," Horatio mumbled. Calleigh, Eric and Ryan were already in the room.

"Look at you," she said with a smile, "all dressed and ready to go."

The redhead placed the music box gently on the table and shifted to the edge of the bed, sitting with his sling-clad right arm pressed and secured.

"Sorry, we were late, H," said Ryan.

"No problem," Horatio replied, waiting for his line of sight to go lucid.

"So, what did you tell 'im, H?" asked Eric excitedly.

"Hmm?"

"You know," he said, "Ben. What did he look like when he lost the bet?"

"I think we're about to find out," stated Calleigh, looking and pointing out the glass wall.

Everybody turned their heads to the direction she was looking at and saw a rather unpleasant look plastered on Doctor Ben Sanz's face. Nurse Wendy Oswald was right behind his trail. It was obvious he didn't look happy.

"Here we go," muttered Horatio silently, more to himself, knowing what's to come.

"What did you do?" questioned Ben firmly as he came in.

Calleigh, Eric and Ryan smiled mutely at the scene from behind.

"What are you talking about, Ben?" asked Horatio politely.

"Don't what-are-you-talking-about-Ben me, Horatio," said the Doctor sharply. "I know you did something."

"What do you mean?" said the redhead with a tilt of his head.

"Don't what-do-you-mean me, lieutenant," Ben said. "Before I agreed to that unfair bet of yours, you were having trouble with your breathing, blood pressure, stitches, bandages, temperature, and ribs. You were even having migraines, for heaven's sake! And now, for the past 48 hours, nothing's happened!"

Horatio saw Wendy stifle her giggle behind Ben and gave her a quick smile, before looking back at the irate Doctor.

"I want you to tell me what you did, lieutenant," demanded Ben.

"Well, uh…"

"And don't tell me you didn't do anything," he added.

"Okay," the redhead replied, putting into consideration the Doctor's last statement. "Well, Ben…I did nothing, how's that?"

"Don't lie to me, lieutenant," Ben said. He heard him chuckle. "This is a medical matter; it's not, in any way, funny. I cannot be held responsible if a patient exits the doors of MDTH and gets seriously hurt because his doctor fell for a stupid bet and let him do what his patient wants because he lost."

"I'm sorry, Ben," he said. "But, I'm not lying. Seriously, I didn't do anything."

Ben gives him a murderous glare.

Feeling sorry for the doctor, Calleigh stopped herself from giggling and said to him, "He didn't do anythin', Ben."

"How can you be sure?" Ben asked directly. "You weren't here the whole time."

"But, I'm sure she was," Ryan said and gestured at the nurse.

"And we're sure she told you differently," Eric said with a boyish grin.

Ben glanced at Wendy who gave a shrug.

"I checked everything like you told me to," she said, "but I couldn't find anything wrong. He's ready to go."

Ben still wasn't convinced. So Calleigh decided it was her turn to talk.

"Ben, I want to show you something," she said in her southern drawl. "Look at his face. See that fresh yet tired look? Believe 'im. He didn't do anythin'."

"It took a lot out of you, didn't it, H?" grinned his brother-in-law.

Lifting his gaze from the linoleum, he said, "Actually, I think I overdid it."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "So, you admit you did something."

"Yes…I did nothing."

"I don't get it," he said, confused.

"Ben," started Ryan, wanting to help him out, "Lieutenant Horatio Caine isn't known for being, uh…idle. He does not waste time, especially not doing anything. Him staying still in one place and actually relaxing is like…busting a myth."

"Speed told you that, didn't he?" said Eric, giving him a look.

"Yeah," the youngest CSI admitted. "I have to call him though, and tell him the myth's busted."

Horatio gave him an exasperated look while Calleigh giggled.

"Look at it this way, Ben," Calleigh suggested, "you were just too used to him movin' around so much. When he finally stayed put and actually rested, the problems just went away, as it should. Don't you think that him escapin' from his room and movin' around was the root of all his complications?"

"You do have a point…"

"Horatio just…behaved, that's all," added Calleigh.

Ben nodded his head. It all seemed correct and plausible. He looked at the beautiful blond who gave a shrug, and then glanced at the redhead, who's gaze never wavered.

"Oh, okay, fine!" Ben said, finally caving in. "I'm convinced! You won the bet. You can go home."

"Thank you, Ben," the redhead said, giving him a small nod and smile.

Eric grinned.

Ben scowled.

"And what are you planning to do once your out of this hospital? Hmm?" Ben asked as a matter-of-factly.

"Well, um, I'm thinking of going back to work tomorrow."

"Oh, no, you won't, handsome," interrupted Calleigh. "You haven't even left the hospital yet and you're already thinkin' of going back to work?"

"Do you have any idea what Alexx will do to us if we let you?" Eric inserted, worried, not only for his friend but also for himself. He was already imagining the things Alexx will do to him once she finds out. "Let me give you a hint; it has the word 'kill' involved."

"We think it's a good idea if you just settled down for a while, H," proposed Ryan. "Before coming back."

Horatio considered what they all said and gave a persuaded nod.

"No," he simply answered. And before his CSIs could bombard him with more disapproving sentiments, he said openly, "I appreciate your concern, but, I'm going to be okay. I need to do something. Going to work gives me a chance to not think about what happened to me lately."

Calleigh, Eric and Ryan stopped abruptly.

"I need a distraction," the redhead added with a small humorless smile.

"Sorry, H," said Ryan, hesitant on even looking at his boss.

"So, uh…what time are you planning to get to work tomorrow?" Eric asked, changing the subject.

"The usual time," the redhead answered.

"I don't think so, Horatio, Alexx would throw a fit," Ryan said.

"How about…ten o'clock?" Calleigh asked.

"Nine," bargained the lieutenant.

"Okay, it's settled, nine o'clock it is," Eric agreed. Nine is better than seven-thirty, he thought. "And Wolfe is going to drive for you."

"There's no need—"

"No, H, it's okay."

"You can't drive wearing a sling, Horatio," Calleigh pointed out.

"What if I don't wear it?" Horatio said in a joking manner…they hoped.

"No," Calleigh said sternly, half-giggling. "Alexx called us before she left, and she specifically said 'do not let Horatio take off his sling, or there will be hell to pay'."

"And we believe her," Eric and Ryan said in unison.

"Well, if that's the case, Lieutenant, then I must insist that you have your ribs x-rayed before you go and do what you please," said Ben intrudingly. He saw the look on the lieutenant's face, which made him chuckle. "Yes, Lieutenant, an x-ray."

Horatio went on giving the doctor a look as Wendy walked towards him with a sweet smile.

"Come with me, please, Lieutenant," she said, taking over.

"Ryan, I think you should go with them," Ben told him. "Just in case."

Ryan nodded and followed Horatio and Wendy out the room.

The minute the three were out of sight, Ben turned to Calleigh and Eric, wearing a serious and concerned look.

"Follow me, please," the doctor said, "I have something to show you."

Calleigh and Eric exchanged anxious looks and started to trail, wondering what the doctor was willing to show them.

**CSI: Miami **

Ben closed the door of his office with them inside. He went to his desk and picked up an envelope and a folder. He sat on his desk, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong, Ben?" asked Calleigh, concerned at the way he was acting.

"It's about Lieutenant Caine."

"What about him?" Eric asked first.

"If it's about him leaving too early—"

"No," he cut Calleigh off. "It's not that. It's about…"

"What?"

Ben couldn't think of how he would say what he wanted to say, and just relied on the envelope he was currently holding. He took an x-ray sheet out and attached it onto the lit board that hung from the wall.

"This is Horatio's left shoulder," Doctor Sanz began, pointing it out for them. "We gave him a complete exam, checking if we've somehow missed something, a few more broken bones, or a dislocated shoulder perhaps."

"Horatio's shoulder is dislocated?" Eric blurted out, his eyes showing confusion.

"WAS dislocated," the doctor corrected him. "Look, there were certain details I've neglected to tell any of you, and I think I should, now, before the lieutenant leaves this hospital."

"So having Horatio get another x-ray was only a distraction," Calleigh concluded, looking directly at the doctor, her eyes unreadable.

"Please bear with me. This isn't actually easy on my part," stated Ben. "We took x-rays of the areas most likely to have been stressed at the situation. And as you can see, the shoulder looks fine and undamaged, but something caught my attention."

"The left shoulder is slightly irregular," said Eric, saying what was on his mind as he kept staring at the x-ray.

"Not irregular, per se, but—"

"The shoulder's angle is a little off," Calleigh cut him short.

"Correct," Ben remarked. "It's quite unusual, really. The only way you can attain this kind of permanent yet benign damage is through multiple displacements of the shoulder."

"Are you sayin' Horatio has had his left shoulder damaged so many times that every time it healed the outcome would slightly change?" said Calleigh, taking this all in.

"Well, that's what I thought," he declared, eyebrows raised. "Before the Lieutenant was brought here, have any of you noticed anything different about the way he used his left arm?"

"There was this time when Ryan put his hand around H's shoulders," Eric recalled. "The way H talked…the words he used…it was weird."

"Horatio must've felt the pressure," said Ben in a pensive way. "Did you find anything that would indicate a dislocation?"

"When we processed his office, we found a black leather belt with bite marks over and under it," Calleigh answered. "It was his."

Ben glanced at the x-ray. "Did any of you see him enter his office?"

"No. Nobody even saw him enter the building. Calleigh and Alexx just told us he was there."

"Horatio was sweating when we came in," added Calleigh, remembering his face. "He looked like he was about to pass out."

"And from looking at his shoulder, it looks like it was just popped back in," Ben said, observing the x-ray.

Calleigh, after processing the information in her head, now knew what happened.

"Horatio was wearing the same suit," told the southern blonde. "He must've placed his shoulder back in the socket and bit into his belt to handle the pain."

"And that was the only time he could take his shirt off without feeling too much pain," Eric continued for her.

"So, the lieutenant knew what he was doing," Ben basically said. "Most people who attempt resetting a dislocated shoulder often end up breaking a clavicle, or permanently disabling it. Either way, one wrong move and good-bye use of shoulder."

"You're making it sound like H's already an expert with that kind of thing," Eric smiled nervously.

"All I'm saying is, I think that the Lieutenant has had much experience on the subject," Ben said, defending, not meaning anything. "Taking care of injuries like a dislocated shoulder and hiding wounds like what he had sustained…it's a very hard thing to do."

"What are you trying to say, Ben?" Calleigh asked, wanting to know the point he was trying to make.

Ben Sanz exhaled deeply, then said, "I think Lieutenant Horatio Caine is a…I think he's a self-injurer."

"What?!" exclaimed Eric, not believing his ears.

"Excuse me?" said Calleigh, taken aback by the statement. "After what Horatio's been through, you're accusing him on being a self-injurer?"

"Calleigh, please, hear me out," Ben said, his hands up to calm her down. "I'm not labeling him like—"

"You just did, doctor," reminded Eric who's as angry as Calleigh. "Look, my brother-in-law already went through hell and back, in more ways than you can count. He's been suffering for a very long time dealing with deaths, and I do not believe, even for a second, that he'd result to SI. Horatio isn't like that."

"Then, will you gladly explain this to me?" Ben shot back, holding a photograph in front of the angry Cuban's face. "Because my expertise as a fully capable Doctor seems to have clouded my judgment over Lieutenant Caine's actions."

Eric snatched the photograph away from him and trailed his eyes over it. His eyes narrowed.

"Tell me what you see, CSI Delko," demanded the furious Doctor.

Calleigh waited for her friend's answer, but none came.

"What do you see, Eric?"

He didn't say what was on his mind and just handed the photograph to Calleigh. The minute she laid her green eyes on the picture, she knew the doctor was telling the truth.

"Where did you get this?" she questioned, indicating the photo. It was a photograph of their boss' arm.

"So now you're willing to listen to me?" Ben said in utter annoyance. "That is a copy of the photograph they took a few days ago, which I have requested for medical purposes. I suppose you saw—"

"Yeah, we did," Eric cut him off. "Hydraulic marks…"

"Yes, Hydraulic marks," repeated Ben. "They've confirmed my suspicions about the lieutenant."

"You might be wrong," inserted Calleigh, still not believing. "Horatio went through a lot when he was just boy. He could've gotten these marks from his father."

"Well, I might be right," the doctor fought back. "The fact that he was abused as a child heightens the possibility of self-injury. He needed a way to cope, a way to express his emotions."

Ben could see the unconvinced looks on their faces and went on. "It's not impossible for a person like Horatio to engage himself in SI. Like you said, he already went through hell and back, and he's been suffering for far too long. It's understandable that he'd result to SI as a coping mechanism, especially going through a very hard time dealing with a death of a love one."

Eric gave a bewildered look.

"Yes, Eric, I know about Marisol," Ben admitted, feeling pity for the man, "her death was all over the news. I'm sorry."

Ben went back to the picture. "These marks are straight, clean and smooth. It's obvious that they were intentional."

"If he's really doin' what you say he's doing; for how long?" Calleigh said, troubled.

"I-I don't know," Ben confessed, he rubbed the back of his neck. "The hydraulic marks are barely visible. I assume that he only wears long-sleeved shirts to work?"

"I've never seen H wear anything other than his suits," said Eric.

"And he mostly spends some of his free time alone," Calleigh realized. "He's mostly busy with work."

"Has he ever sought help from…a professional?"

"We…don't know…"

"Then, it would be best if the lieutenant goes to work," suggested the doctor, "that way you can keep an eye on him."

"But, what should we do about…his problem?" asked Eric. He didn't know any other words to use.

"It's up to you two," replied Ben, "whether or not to tell the others about it or to tell him that you know. From experience, it's a bad decision to just tell self-injurers to 'just stop'. By the time they do it, they get too dependent and, most of them, tend to get too addicted in inflicting self-harm. I suggest taking everything slowly and assessing the problem quickly should be the first thing to be done. Knowing all the facts should be the second step."

Ben set everything he was holding down and comforted the two.

"I know this is hard for the two of you, considering you're one of the lieutenant's closest friends," he said, looking at them with reassuring eyes. "But, the only thing Horatio needs right now is help and support. And you're just the people who can give that. You have to understand the situation he's in."

"We know, Ben," Calleigh said, thinking of the times Horatio had been by himself and doing God knows what. "Thank you for telling us."

"No problem."

"Yeah, thanks, Doc," Eric mumbled. He had trouble not imagining what his brother-in-law does when he's by himself.

Ben gave them a comforting smile and said, "I think it's time we got back to them, don't you?"

**CSI: Miami **

Horatio heard his youngest CSI yawn for the seventh time and he was very curious why.

"You seem awfully tired, Mister Wolfe," he said while Wendy was setting his sling back. "Have you been getting any sleep lately?"

"Not with Uncle Ron walking around the apartment at two in the morning." Ryan couldn't suppress yet another yawn. "He moved in a few days ago. Walking around at night, it's like a routine he does. I don't know. Keeps me up half the night."

"Is he still living with you?"

"I'm dropping him at the airport later tonight," the younger said. He looked at his wristwatch. "Around…nine-ish."

Horatio watched his tired CSI and processed what he had said. He thought of something as he gave his youngest CSI a fatherly smile and said, "How about this, Mister Wolfe. I'll tell Eric that he can drive me to work tomorrow, so you don't have to worry about waking up early to pick me up, how's that?"

"No, H, it's okay," he declined. "Really. I'm fine. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

The redhead had to admire the young Wolfe's persistence.

"I think letting a sleepy CSI go to work is not, in any way, a good call, don't you, Mister Wolfe?" Horatio said, proving his point as Wendy was adjusting his sling, making sure that his right arm was secure.

Ryan nodded as he yawned once more.

"But I already told Eric—"

"I want you to let me take care of it, okay?" the redhead said.

"Okay, H," Ryan replied, giving his boss a grateful smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Horatio returned a smile of his own.

"Looks like you can go, lieutenant."

Horatio and Ryan turned their heads and saw Doctor Sanz, Calleigh and Eric coming in from the hallway. Ben was already holding his x-rays.

"Your ribs are fine and there's nothing to worry about," Ben announced. "Just don't push yourself too hard and don't do anything dangerous. Do that and I won't be seeing you any time soon."

"The reason your smiling is that I'm finally out of your hair, isn't it?" Horatio said to the glad doctor.

"Well, yes, there's that," Ben confessed quickly. "But, you still have a check-up three days from now, so don't make it any less than that. I need to catch up on some…things."

"H had you spent, right, Doc?" Ryan laughed shortly.

"Completely," chuckled the doctor.

Horatio watched Calleigh and Eric as Ryan, Ben and Wendy laughed amongst themselves. He suddenly felt uneasy at the two's silence. Something was wrong.

"Calleigh, Eric…" he called their attention. "You two alright?"

Eric was the first who came out of it and uttered, "Huh?"

"I said, are you two alright?"

"Y-yeah," Eric smiled fretfully. "We're fine."

"Nothing to worry about," Calleigh said in additional, giving him a convincing smile.

"Well, lieutenant," Ben interrupted. "Off you go."

Horatio felt something suspicious but chose to keep it to himself. Something was clearly going on with the three of them and he will find out for himself, eventually.

**CSI: Miami **

Eric Delko and Calleigh Duquesne escorted Horatio to his beach front home while the youngest of them, Ryan Wolfe, took the liberty of getting the bags from Hummer H2.

"Cleaning crew did a nice job, don't you think?" Eric said as the three of them entered the house.

"Your house is literally sparklin', handsome," said Calleigh, seeing the house oh so squeaky clean.

"I don't usually go for sparkling," Horatio muttered. All the mess was gone. And everything was a bit too clean.

"Well, get used to it," Calleigh smiled and went to the kitchen, leaving Horatio and Eric by the stairs.

"Eric?"

"Yeah, H?"

"I was wondering," Horatio said, "would it be okay if you'd brew a batch of your Café Cubano for Mister Wolfe tomorrow? The whole time I was talking to him at the hospital, he kept yawning. I don't want him to fall asleep on the job and accidentally take into risk anything."

"Sure, H." Eric saw Ryan arrive at the front door, and said to him, "Are you sure, Wolfe?"

Ryan gave him a perplexed stare and saw Horatio nod. He immediately remembered the conversation they had earlier. So, he replied, "If it's okay with you."

"Sure, why not?"

"Thanks," the brown haired CSI replied, directing the thank-you more to Horatio than Eric. He was getting excited to get some decent sleep later on tonight, and he couldn't wait.

"Just to let you know," said Calleigh as she exited the kitchen, drying her hands, "We've done some grocery shoppin' for you, so, there's no need to worry about that anymore, okay, handsome?"

"You should see your fridge, H," Eric mentioned, laughing. "You could feed the whole SWAT team."

"We thought Calleigh was buying the whole store," Ryan joined in.

"That's not funny, you guys," she blushed.

"I agree," taking her side. "I think it's sweet. Thank you."

"You're welcome, handsome," she replied, getting redder on the face. "Now, get your butt upstairs. We need to get you ready for bed."

Ryan chuckles. "Cal, it's only seven-thirty."

"I know," she said with a smile. "Now, you, too. Up."

"You can't talk to me like that," Ryan said.

"I just did," she shot back. "Now, up."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, and hurried up the stairs, carrying his boss' bags.

"Me, too?" asked an amused Eric.

"Chop! Chop!"

Eric laughed as he ran up the stairs like a little boy, gaining on Ryan.

"You okay, handsome?" asked Calleigh as he saw him climb the stairs at a slow pace. "Is it your ankle?"

"I'm fine, thank you," he said, giving her a reassuring smile as he recalled being dragged by his uncle up the stairs. "Just remembered the last time I went up, that's all."

She nods thoughtfully. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Calleigh, with you beside me…" He gave her a smile. "…I don't need to be."

Calleigh, in return, gave one of her bombshell smiles. She walked beside him until they reached his room.

Inside, Ryan placed one of Horatio's bags on the bed and started unpacking while Eric prepared his night clothes. Horatio was about to follow Calleigh further inside when he stopped the moment the floor came into full view.

Seeing Horatio's reaction, Ryan said, "They couldn't remove the bloodstains from the carpet. We were planning on replacing it with a new one."

"No," the redhead said, his voice unfathomable. He kept staring at the dark smudges near his feet. "There's no need to change anything."

"H, you don't need to keep it," said Eric, trying to read his friend's face.

"No."

"Horatio?" said Calleigh, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"I like the carpet," he said, his voice lower than usual. "It stays."

The three of them exchanged looks and decided to leave it at that. Calleigh went up to him and said, "Come on, let's get this sling off, so you can get dressed."

Horatio followed her and sat on the bed.

"You don't have to do everything for me."

"Nonsense, Horatio," she said, loosening the sling. "It's okay. We're glad to help."

"Yeah, and we get to explore the inside of your house," Eric said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"That's not the reason I'm helping out," Ryan declared.

"Traitor."

"Seriously," Ryan said, laughing at Eric's ridicule. "It's okay. We don't really mind."

"Okay, the sling is off," Calleigh said. "Now, the shirt."

"Bet she couldn't wait to take H's shirt off," Eric whispered to Ryan as she started to unbutton their boss' shirt.

"I heard that," she told him.

"I know."

Ryan grinned.

"I hope you don't mind, handsome," she said, slightly blushing again.

"Only if you don't," he answered back.

She blushed even more and said giddily, "Well, a woman does have needs."

"You're taking advantage of my brother-in-law!" Eric exclaimed jokingly.

"You're just jealous, Delko," Ryan said and threw Horatio's night shirt at his friend's face.

Eric catches the shirt and throws it back, saying, "No, I'm not."

"Liars go to hell," Ryan said, catching the shirt and throwing it back.

"I'll see you there, then!"

"Boys!" Calleigh took charge. "The shirt!"

Getting it from Eric, Calleigh sighed, "Honestly! Sometimes, I feel like a mother with those two."

"You'd make a great mother," Horatio said.

"Why, thank you, handsome," she said, sweetly. "Here are your pajamas, and your toothbrush is waiting for you in the bathroom."

"Okay." Horatio got up and made his way to the bathroom to get dressed and ready for sleep.

"Ryan, you finished unpackin' Horatio's things?"

Ryan didn't seem to hear her because he was still bickering with Eric.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I'll finish unpackin', then."

While she was removing the clothes one by one, something hard and shiny caught her attention. He dug her hand deep down the bag and took out the small music box that Horatio received while still at the hospital. Last time she saw him use it, the redhead fell asleep. She smiled as an idea popped in her mind.

Horatio, pajama-clad and teeth brushed, saw his CSIs waiting for him at his bed.

"I think all of you should go home and take a rest," said Horatio. "You guys have done enough for me already."

"But we haven't even tucked you in yet," smiled Eric.

"You don't have to."

"Oh, but we do," said Calleigh, "Besides, we've decided to wait 'til you've fallen asleep, then we'll go."

"I suggest you go now," the redhead insisted. "It's going to take a long time for me to fall asleep."

"I don't know about that," said the southern belle amusingly and gestured to the bed. "Come on, handsome, we'll tuck you in."

Horatio laid in bed as he was told, careful not to put weight on his right side and said, "What are you going to do?"

"Just wait and see," she said.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna let you count sheep, if that's what you're thinking," Eric reassured his redheaded brother-in-law.

"I'm relieved," Horatio chuckled and before he knew it, he was listening to the peaceful melody emanating from his mother's music box. He glanced at Calleigh.

"I hope you don't mind me using the music box to my advantage," Calleigh told him, moving her fingers through his red hair.

"No," he replied, "not at all."

Ryan gave Eric a nudge and gestured at the sweet scene before them. Eric was kind of jealous but it didn't last long. Horatio and Calleigh looked perfect together and they were happy. And—what do you know—the redhead did fall asleep, after all, and that drew a silent laugh form each of them.

Calleigh raised her index finger and pressed it against her lips as she kept running her fingers through Horatio's flaming red hair. Her plan had worked, the music box did its job, and he was now sleeping peacefully.

After a while, Calleigh slowly and quietly got off the bed and went to Eric and Ryan.

"Look at him," Eric said in a hushed tone. "He looks so relaxed."

"So relaxed that I'm getting sleepy," Ryan said and let out a yawn.

Calleigh smiled at the sight of their friend sleeping peacefully. The look on his face, it was like all of his problems just went away. She couldn't help but smile.

"_He looks like an angel…"_

* * *

Little Horatio: Ryan, what's the matter with you?

Ryan: Don't come near me! I don't want to hear your voice!

Little Horatio: That wasn't very nice.

Alexx: Ryan, apologize.

Ryan: No! (Staying away from Little Horatio.)

Alexx: Little Horatio…I think he's lost it.

Ryan: Away from me, you!!

Little Horatio: I guess so…Well, I think you should leave a review to make him feel better. (Glances at Ryan.) Oh, boy…


	4. Deception

Ryan: What took you so long in posting a new chapter? The guys are about to get here for Pete's sake.

Little Horatio: (glares) Oh, sure. NOW you talk to me.

Ryan: Hey, I have the right to know, and so does you're readers. So, give it.

Little Horatio: Okay, Mister I-have-the-right-to-know! For your information I just finished my final exams and my thesis paper and the freakin' recollection we had a day ago. That's why I couldn't post any new stories. So I'm SOOOH-REEE!

Ryan: Okay, okay! No need to go all bitchy on me, sheesh! 

Little Horatio: Sorry, Ry. I'm just so tired, you know? (sigh) And I'm going to have to waste my writing time practicing for the damn graduation ceremony.

Ryan: (shrug) Just look on the bright side, you're going to graduate high school…

Little Horatio: Yeah (looks on the bright side)…you're right!

Ryan: …and start with college…and get a part-time job…and worry about what course you're going to take…AND where you're going to live…

Little Horatio: (Rolls eyes…- -…)

Chapter 4: Deception 

He didn't know why he arrived at MDPD at such an early hour and he was still wondering. It was unlike him. He usually arrived on time but, for him, this was too early. And the empty parking lot he was making his way through was eerily quiet and somewhat disturbing. The sun just came up an hour ago and the chilling breeze he felt made the hair on the back of his head stand up.

He kept on thinking on what to do on such an early morning while he walked, and as he made his way around the corner, out of nowhere, a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder which made him jump out of his skin.

"Cal!" he exclaimed as he saw who the hand belonged to, "Jeez!"

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" she asked, withdrawing her hand.

"N-no," Eric denied quickly.

"Right," she said unbelievingly. _Boys…_ "So, what're you doing here so early?"

"Honestly?" he said. "I've been thinking about that since I got here. How 'bout you?"

"I usually come here early."

"Not this early."

"Well, yeah," she admitted. She leaned on the wall. "I couldn't sleep too well. Something got me thinkin' and…I ended up awake half the night."

"Oh…" was the only thing Eric could answer at that moment as he joined her at the wall. And like he predicted, adamant silence ensued afterwards. 

"I think Ben was wrong," she suddenly brought up, her hair being blown by the cold gentle wind.

Getting what she meant, Eric told her, "He's wrong or we want to think he's wrong."

"Look at the evidence," she went on as if not hearing him, "the very basis of his assumption was Horatio being able to re-set his shoulder. That's not enough. And it doesn't support his conclusion. Horatio's a smart man; of course he'd know how to fix a dislocated shoulder."

"Remember, Calleigh, he pointed out the hydraulic marks on H's body," Eric added, trying to show his point of view on their topic.

"Maybe, his father gave him those marks," Calleigh gave to Eric. "I mean, come on, Eric, if Horatio's uncle was a sadistic bastard, I don't know if I even want to think about what his father would've been."

She glanced at the already bright sky and proceeded. "I've thought this over and it may be plausible for Horatio to engage in self-injury, but, he isn't really the type of people who will, or much less imagine what he did to a young boy."

"There's still the case of child abuse," Eric said, looking at the said problem at both sides. "I've looked it up and people who've been abused as kids are those who're more likely to commit SI than others."

"Eric," she said, glancing at him, "I've been with Horatio for a very long time—"

"Me, too," he inserted.

"—and I think the description of a self-injurer does not fit him very well."

"All I'm saying is, we should keep an eye on him," reasoned the Cuban. "Whether he's really doing it or not, we need to be sure."

"How about the others?" she asked. "Are we even plannin' on telling 'em?"

"No, I don't think we need to. We're not even sure, remember?"

The southern belle sighed and gazed at the ground, saying, "I feel bad talkin' about Horatio like this. I feel like we're betraying his trust."

"Cal, the only thing we're doing is making sure he's safe," he said to her. "That's it."

"You're right," she replied and gave him a warm smile.

"Now," he smiled back, slightly blushing, "why don't we go in? I'm going to prepare something special for Wolfe."

"It's not another prank, is it?"

"No," he shook his head, leading to the doors of MDPD. "My black-eye is just fading. And I don't want anything harmful happen to my face for the time being. Too much time away from the ladies didn't do any good for my health."

Calleigh giggled at Eric's comment as she went in the building with him happily holding the door for her. He glanced up at the now bright sky before he followed her inside. He thought that it was going to be a good day.

** CSI: Miami **

He walked around the grounds with indifference showing in every step as he slowly passed by the very cathedral he and a close friend had been held captive in just a little over a week ago. He looked as if he wasn't the man that was gravely injured that tragic day. He wore a fresh black Hugo Boss suit but decided to leave his jacket at home.

From a distance, he saw a man sitting on a bench. He hesitated for a moment before continuing along the path.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

Horatio glanced at the twittering birds ahead, flapping their wings while pecking on the ground.

"They sound happy, too."

"That's because they are," he replied, standing just beside the bench and eyes still focused at the birds that apparently had no worries whatsoever.

Though the old man had his head facing the other way, Horatio could tell that his smile shifted to a minor frown.

Face still out of sight, the older individual said, "How about you, my son? Judging from your tone of voice, you're anything but."

The redhead fell silent and lowered his gaze.

"Come, Horatio. Sit with me," the elder beckoned, gently tapping his hand on the vacant space to his left, his head not changing its position.

Horatio sat down next to him. "Thank you for seeing me…Father de la Vega."

The Cardinal smiled an old man's smile.

"It's been a long time…since my last visit," he said pensively. "That was…"

"10 years ago."

"Yes, nearly 10 years since my last visit," spoke Father de la Vega, his voice distant. "It's a pity I don't remember much of the scenery."

"Aside from the new buildings, nothing's changed," Horatio said plainly.

"Nothing but you, I suppose," said the Cardinal, smiling sadly.

Horatio looked at him and knew that the old Cardinal, at that moment, had never seemed so right. He did change, and unfortunately, for the worst.

"I really appreciate you coming here, father," he said, taking his mind off at the thought of changes.

Father de la Vega nodded and faced the other direction. 

"And Father Benedetti apologizes for not being able to come. He's been rather busy as of late." The old Cardinal paused for awhile, listening to the birds as they flap their wings and chirp joyously. He also listened to his visitor's anomalous silence.

"Tell me what happened, Horatio," he suddenly said. "I've heard many people talk about it, telling different stories—their own versions of what happened, of what had been done to you."

Horatio kept silent, staring far away, even farther than the birds.

"But, what I want to hear," he went on, "is what happened after the adverse incident. Would it be okay if you would tell me?"

Horatio tore his gaze away from the swaying leaves of the trees and just stared at the moist grass beneath his feet. He heaved a tired breath.

"I woke up, lying on a bed in a hospital…a few days after, um, the incident." The Cardinal nodded. "I was discharged only last night."

"And how are you're injuries?" Father de la Vega asked. "Are they healing properly?"

The redhead's left hand roamed around at his right side, feeling his ribs, and began to squeeze a little. 

"They're fine."

The Cardinal frowned for the second time. Bringing a hand up, he placed it on the younger's back. He felt his flinch.

"You've received new ones, haven't you?" he said, taking his hand back. "New scars?"

"It's nothing, Father."

"Horatio…with you, it's never nothing."

The redhead merely sat there, quiet and unmoving. He kept watching the still grass.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, father," Horatio said, trying so hard to lighten his mood. He remembered the face. "He was, um, he was my uncle." 

Horatio started to tremble, but, this time, not out of fear. It was something that was burning in him for the past few days, something more hostile. And he felt he was going to explode any time soon. He used his left hand to cover his eyes, which were anything but gentle right now. He wanted to calm down, to overcome the feeling…but how? The question kept ringing in his head and he didn't know the answer.

_Why did he come back for me?_

"You're angry, Horatio,"

"He was my uncle!" he shouted, his voice echoing and disturbing not only the Cathedral that was right behind them, but also the home of the buried, Holy Redeemer Cemetery. And the birds, startled by his sudden outburst, fluttered their wings and flew away, leaving a distraught lieutenant and a mildly upset Cardinal.

"What have I told you about your anger, Horatio?" he asked, disappointment in his voice.

"Always let it go," the redhead answered automatically, like he did when he was still a child.

"And, did you?"

"No." There was shame in the younger man's voice. "I've held on to it for as long as I can remember."

The older man sighed and thought that they would discuss his lack of control for another time. Because, right now, there was something needed to know.

_He came back for me…why?_

"Horatio, tell me what's wrong."

"Everything, Father…" he replied, his anger still simmering. He brought his hand down and leaned back, looking worn-out. "Everything's wrong." 

The older man seemed confused and turned his head to face his troubled companion. He said in a concerned voice, "Tell me why everything's wrong."

"He came back," Horatio simply answered, staring blankly at nothing. He knew the answer came out rather wrong. It was not what he was really thinking. "Samuel came back for me, and I let him do the things he did."

"You didn't know, Horatio," Father de le Vega told him. "There was nothing you can do."

"Because of him, I repeated the sin I've committed over two decades ago," the redhead shot back firmly, fury in his eyes. "He made me kill my own flesh and blood all over again."

"Made you?" said de la Vega questioningly. This was the other side of the younger man that he had not expected to see, not now. "Horatio, you're uncle didn't make you do anything. It was all you. You were given the chance to escape and just walk away, but you chose different."

"I did what I had to do," Horatio justified himself. 

"No." he replied sternly. "You had to satisfy your lust for vengeance, and now, you have to live the rest of your life knowing that you have Samuel and Marc's blood in your hands."

"It's not my fault."

"That, I don't know the answer to, Horatio." De la Vega wondered if there was any chance that he could get through to him this time. He sighed. "As I've told you when you were a child, set aside your history with your father and uncle before it's too late. Forgive them for the things they did, especially Samuel."

"I didn't…" the redhead said, a look of distance on his face. "…and look what happened."

Horatio closed his eyes, pacing his breathing, and then opened his eyes again, saying, "I remember the last time Father Benedetti took my confession…the time before I shot a man known by the name of Diablo."

"_You're angry, Horatio."_

"_Father, I am…I am confused."_

"_Well, guilt takes many forms," Father Benedetti told him._

"_Father…I have been over this and over this a thousand times," he said, maintaining his composure, "and I am certain with every fiber in my body that I couldn't have done anything differently."_

"I was right," Horatio said, seeing the result in his head, "I didn't do anything differently."

Father de la Vega was about to say something when Horatio suddenly chuckled.

"It's just a shame that I found out he was my uncle when it was too late," he said, an uncharacteristic smile on his darkening face. "I could've done much, much worse." 

"Horatio," the older said, getting the other's attention, "listen to what you're saying. This is not like you."

"I don't know," the redhead cleared his head, "Maybe it is…"

"You still hate Samuel for what he did."

"Hate, Father, is…a complete understatement."

"You took his life and yet your feelings for him stay aggressively intact and mutual," said the Cardinal, not believing the younger man's attitude.

"That's because death does not cover what he did to me when I was a child," Horatio told him, his voice trembling in anger. Then, in a mutter, he added, "He was worse than my father."

"You're not satisfied with Samuel's death," said de la Vega, more of a statement rather than a question.

"How can I be?"

"What do you mean?"

"For the past several days, I have been trying to recall everything that had happened to me at that time," Horatio said. "But, still, there were blanks." 

He looked at him. "Father…I don't remember killing anyone."

Father de la Vega fell silent at his statement. He brought into mind the times Horatio said that to him as a boy, about not remembering, especially when both of his parents died on the same day. The fact always worried him.

"What did you feel…" De la Vega paused. "…when you found out that Samuel was already dead?"

"I don't think I have to voice my sentiments on that matter, Father," Horatio answered. But then he saw the expression on the older man's visage, and said, "I felt that he deserved his death."

"Is that what you think?"

"That's what I know."

"That's not what I taught you, Horatio. Remember, Samuel—"

"No matter what you say, Father, the things he did to me were unforgivable," Horatio cut him off, rather surprised with himself and his new-found approach towards things that affected him so much.

"And so were the things you did to him…Horatio," the Cardinal reminded, sad that he wasn't able to get through to him. "Never forget that."

Horatio couldn't help but stare at the Cardinal. He knew that de la Vega was stricter than Benedetti, but it seemed to him that…the old man was taking Samuel's side more than his. He was the victim here. He did what he had to do to survive. Killing the man was his only option…wait. Why would he think that? He didn't even remember killing his uncle. So, why would killing be his only choice? 

_It was the only thing I could think of…_

Whose voice was that? He heard it in his head but it wasn't his. It sounded proverbial yet unheard of. 

_It was the only thing I wanted to do…_

"I want you to have this, Horatio," the old man abruptly said, after the awkward stillness that befell them with their topic. "Before you go and before I go back to New York."

Horatio brought himself back and out of his thoughts. He took the package that the Cardinal held out, wondering.

"What is it?"

"It's something you left at the church, all those years ago, along with other things" Father de la Vega answered. "Remember? Right after your mother and father died."

The redhead merely looked at him and waited in silence.

"I know it's a bad time," he explained, "but, I think it'll help you with your problem…about why he came back for you…" 

"H-how…?"

"Horatio," the older smiled, "I've known you since you were at the age of two. I don't need to look at your face to see what's bothering you, and with what. Your mere silence says it all."

The younger looked down for a few seconds at the package he had placed on his lap. He was now beginning to get the idea of what it was. 

"Father…"

Looking up, Horatio saw a young altar boy, standing next to Father de la Vega, and perceiving the words, "escort you back."

"I'm afraid I have to go, Horatio," de la Vega said, picking up the cane next to him and used it to get to his feet. "And I hope that what I gave you will serve its purpose, and solve your problem."

Horatio nodded and stood up, holding the package. 

"Thank you, Father…and good-bye."

"Good-bye, my son," he replied, then made the sign of the cross. "May God watch over you and those around you."

After taking a few labored steps, accompanied by the young altar boy, Father de la Vega turned, his face at the direction of Horatio Caine, who was making his way back, looking at his feet as he took his pace in stride.

The Cardinal listened to any sound that might have gone astray before heading back. He was worried for the younger man with red hair, and he could only say so little for him. 

"May the pain you have known and the conflict you have experienced, Horatio Gabriel Caine, give you the strength to walk through life facing each new situation with unwavering courage and passion."

** CSI: Miami **

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Alexx," Eric and Calleigh greeted back, taking their eyes off the T.V. 

"Well, aren't you two early today," Alexx said, holding a muffin. She got her mug and filled it with some fresh coffee. Before taking a sip she took a whiff, savoring the aroma. 

"Wait," she said, recognizing something. "Eric, did you brew one of yours? 'Cause I smell Café Cubano in my cup."

"Yeah," he answered. "H said I should prepare mine. Said that Wolfe needed it. You prefer something else?" 

"No, baby, this is fine. And to tell you the truth, I really need it." she said and took a sip. "I was so busy last night taking care of my husband that I didn't get a chance to sleep. I told him not eat any of my friend's cooking. He had indigestion all night." 

"Ew," laughed Calleigh.

"You got that right, honey."

"Remind me never to come near your friend's cooking, Alexx," Eric told her.

"Be nice to me and I will," joked Alexx. She caught a glimpse of the time when she saw the wall clock, and asked, "What time was Horatio suppose to get here?"

"Nine," answered Calleigh. "He and Ryan should be here in about…5 minutes."

"Plenty of time to prepare H's gifts," said Delko, sitting comfortably on the sofa. "I let Natalia keep 'em to make sure."

"So you admit you tend to lose things," Calleigh said, a bright smile on her face.

"I do not—Hey, Wolfe," Eric said, seeing Ryan storm into the break room.

"What's with the grumpy face this early in the morning, baby?" 

Ryan Wolfe stifled a yawn. "It's my uncle Ron. He didn't tell me that his flight was cancelled last night so I had to drive him to the airport at 6 o'clock this morning."

He grabbed his mug and filled it with coffee. Almost taking a sip, he drew back his lips and concentrated on the smell. "Is this Café Cubano?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh, yuck!" Wolfe exclaimed, putting down his mug on the counter.

"What do you mean 'yuck'!" said Eric, confused and annoyed. "H told me to make this stuff for you! And speaking of my brother-in-law, where is he?"

"I'm supposed to ask you that question," shot back Ryan, confused.

"What are you talking about, Wolfe?"

"This isn't the time for jokes, Ryan," Calleigh told him, "Where's Horatio?"

"Why are you asking me?" said the youngest CSI. "Eric was the one who gave H a lift."

"What!" the Cuban exclaimed. "Very funny, Wolfe. You're the one who's supposed to get H."

"Are you out of your mind, Delko?" shot back Ryan. "Last night, you said you'd give H a lift."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not!" Ryan said in defense, besides, he was telling the truth. "Last night, you asked me if I was sure and I said if it was okay with you, and you said, 'Sure, why not?'"

"What!" Okay, something was definitely wrong here! "I said, 'Sure, why not?' _meaning_ that it was okay for me to make _you_ a batch of my Café Cubano!"

"Why would I want your coffee!" He gave him a grossed out look. "The thing's worse than devil worship for crying out loud!"

"But, H said you needed it!"

"No. He said I needed sleep, not drink chest-hair stimulants!"

"Oh, no, he didn't."

Eric and Ryan turned their heads and glanced at a pissed looking Alexx Woods.

"I can't believe, him," she growled, putting her coffee on the counter; her eyes glowing with suppressed anger more than worry.

"Alexx, you don't mean—"

"She did," Calleigh interrupted him, giving him _the_ look.

Eric couldn't believe it. His brother-in-law had pulled one over him…AGAIN! Ryan saw him frown almost instantly and got more confused.

"Wha—"

"It's nine-oh-five," the Cuban suddenly mentioned. "You think he's just late?"

"Remember the last time he was _late_?" uttered Alexx sourly.

"Um—"

Calleigh sighed and ran a hand through her bright hair. "Come on, guys, let's go."

"Uh, guys!" Ryan had no clue what they were talking about and all three of them got out the break room at once. He hastily followed them out, walking in a fast pace.

"Guys," he called out when he was near enough, "what are you talking about?"

"H tricked you, Wolfe," Eric told him in a serious tone. "He tricked us both."

"You mean about the—"

"Yes."

"Oh, shit."

Ryan mentally hit himself on the head. Horatio had tricked him! And what's worse…he fell for it! If something happened to his boss and friend, he had no one to blamed but himself.

The second they darted out the break room, they caught the attention of the lab techs and some police officers; perplexed looks on their faces. And the numbers grew as they hastened their pace. 

Rick Stetler just got off the elevator, obvious that he was minding nobody's business but his. His dark tresses were neat as usual, his suit, unwrinkled and well-pressed, and his tie, purely in proportion. And, of course, his shoes all shined and in pristine condition. He relished the sweet aroma of his coffee, taking one long and deep whiff.

"Ah…heaven," he accentuated. He took a sip. "Simply delicious."

He was about to take another mouthful when a hand, out of the nowhere, pushed him forcefully aside and "out-of-the-way," extremely hot coffee spilling all over down his chin to his shirt and to his pants. Even his nose had a sufficient dose. Slipping off his feet, he plummeted to the linoleum floor. One hand around his throat and the other pounding on his chest, he roughly coughed, his bottom aching.

"Excuse me—emergency," was the only thing Rick's ears perceived other than his constant coughing, and, after a second, the ding of the elevator, its metal doors, shutting.

** CSI: Miami **

Though he had already parked the Hummer five minutes ago, he still couldn't push himself to get out. Wasn't he the one who wanted to go to work? Then, why did he feel like he'd rather stay at home and be alone?

Horatio closed his eyes, his left hand drifting to his right side, feeling its heat. He used his fingers to gently graze the surface of his bruised ribs. Then, he pressed.

The hissing sound that escaped his lips followed by the gritted teeth he exposed was not at all good. He slowly sucked a lung-full of air, not risking anything if he did otherwise. The pain came sharply and it didn't hold anything back. He could feel the swelling and some tightening on the inside. Not good, he thought.

He opened his eyes and with a turn of his head, he saw the sling, lying on the passenger's seat; unused from the moment he woke up. He had no idea as to why he even brought the frustrating thing if he had no intention using it in the first place. And he couldn't help but to bite his lower lip when the stinging sensation did not, in any way, evaporate. 

_Just have to get used to it, that's all_, the thought came into mind. 

Something else caught his attention when he didn't take his eyes off the sling. There, right next to it, was a parcel wrapped with Manila paper, the one he had received from Father de la Vega before they bade each other good-bye. He wanted to open it, but something inside him badly forbade the idea. He wondered what why.

** CSI: Miami **

"He's not answering," said Calleigh, pressing a button on her cell phone and pocketing it. She called Horatio at his house twice and it just kept jumping from ringing to "leave a message."

"I'm getting worried, Alexx."

"Me, too, honey," Alexx said to her, pushing the doors of MDPD open.

"Don't worry, we can—"

"Horatio!"

They looked to the direction Calleigh was heading at and, from afar (the parkade), they saw their redheaded boss just getting out of Hummer H2. 

The call of his name made him look up, and there he saw his team running towards him, with Calleigh ahead of them. He tilted his head, a confounded look on his face.

"Calleigh?"

"Horatio," she exclaimed, gasping for air from all the running. She stopped right in front of him, hands on knees, inhaling and exhaling raggedly.

"Horatio…"

"Calleigh, are you okay?" Horatio asked out of worry.

The southern blonde straightened herself after taking one final deep breath and said, "I'm glad you're alright."

"Huh?" the redhead uttered, bemused. And, out of nowhere, a hand slapped him on the arm, followed by the words, "That's for getting us worried!"

Horatio was about to say something but then saw the rest of his team behind her. 

"Where on earth have you been, Horatio Caine!" bellowed Alexx sharply.

"You worried us shitless, H!" Eric told him.

"We thought something happened again!" said Ryan.

"You didn't get here on time so we got concerned," Calleigh spoke. 

Horatio just got out of his Hummer, and already he was welcomed by a barrage of angry and anxious CSIs. His eyes trailed to the wristwatch Eric was wearing to get the time.

"It's only eight past nine," he said bluntly. "I'm just a little late, that's all."

"Remember the last time you were _a little late_? Alexx reminded him.

Horatio stopped and pondered on the statement.

"Good point."

"Honestly, Horatio," she said, shaking her head. "I don't know what to do with you. What were you thinking tricking these two? We were worried sick about you."

"I apologize," he replied, lowering his gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry for not thinking at all."

"And you should be," Alexx said, still a bit flustered.

Calleigh just gave a sigh of relief and said, "We're just glad you're okay."

"I am."

"Come on," she said, "We should get back to the crime lab."

"Wait."

Ryan turned and asked, "What is it, Alexx?"

"Horatio," she said, crossing her arms. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Horatio looked at her questioningly and saw her finger tapping on her arm and then he remembered; the sling.

"I, uh…do I have to?"

……………………………………………………………………

Little Horatio: I can't believe I gave up a lot of clues here!

Ryan: Really? What kind?

Little Horatio: Me no tell!

Calleigh: Hey, guys, we're back!

Alexx: Looks like you had fun…especially you, honey. (Looks at Horatio, his hair messy and so was his usually neat suit.) What did you do?

Horatio: Ask them (feeling all violated, pointing at Rick and Eric).

Alexx: (Hears Calleigh laugh)…?

Little Horatio: Anyway, I apologize again for making you guys wait. Life is hectic right now and I'm helping my cousin, Ivan, and my best bud, kiuna'yukina, do community service. We're getting down and dirty! (Heh). I hope you guys liked this one! You know the drill! Leave whatever you want and thanks for reading!

Rick: (All drunk). Who's she talking to? Her imaginary friends? (Bursts into laughter). Freak!

Eric: (Drunk, too). What a weirdo! Heheh!

Little Horatio: (Glares). Wait 'til you guys get sober…you're gonna be dead meat!

Rick: Meat? Where? I want meat!


	5. Welcome Back

Rick: (still drunk) Look, everybody! (Wearing only his underwear) I'm Superman!

Alexx: OH, MY GOD!!

Eric: (drunk, too) And I'm the Boy Wonder!! ( He, too, wearing only his underwear. And he had his shirt tied around his neck to represent a cape. His fists at his hips.)

Ryan: The Boy Wonder? Isn't he Batman's sidekick?

Little Horatio: That would be the Nocturnal-echo-locating-flying-mammal-man.

Ryan: What?

Little Horatio: Yes, Ryan. Batman.

Calleigh: (taking pictures of Rick and Eric frantically) This is so going to be in the Crime Lab's year book! (Squee!)

Ryan: We have a year book?

Horatio: (to Little Horatio) You're glad you don't own any of us right now, huh?

Little Horatio: Yeah. (Turns around) Uh, Calleigh! I wanna have copies of those pictures!!

Calleigh: Sure thing! (Click! Click!)

Alexx: Make that two!

Ryan: No, three!

Horatio: How about four? (Smile)

Chapter 5: Welcome Back

After putting on his sling and getting an extended tongue-lashing from none other than Alexx Woods, Horatio Caine and the rest of his team were on their way to the entrance of MDPD when someone unexpected reared its rather ugly blonde head.

"Hello there, Lieutenant Caine," greeted the familiar face. "I see you're already back."

Horatio bit his lip. "Good morning, Miss Sykes." His eyes turned to her side. "And I see that you've brought yet another faithful cameraman with you."

"Well," she let out what normal people would prefer to call a repulsive smile, "you'll never know when something interesting might show up."

The lieutenant gave her one of his unfriendly smiles. "How convenient."

"Why are you here?"

Erica Sykes turned to, not Ryan, but Calleigh.

The bullet girl got it out before Wolfe could open his mouth. Everybody in the team looked too frustrated that Sykes and her cameraman were here in the vicinity of the Miami-Dade Police Department. They weren't even hiding their hateful looks. It seemed that Horatio was the only one not bothering on showing any expression at all.

Erica crossed her arms. "Why I'm here is none of your business," she said directly to Calleigh, "and the fact that I'm here is purely coincidence."

"Coincidence my ass, Erica," Ryan stepped in. He was not taking any more of her shit. "I know you. You've been waiting for a chance like this. To bother H." He got into her face. "Well, guess what? That won't happen again. Ever. So why don't you just turn that little ass of yours the other way and get the hell out of here."

"Or you'll what?" she questioned bravely, unthreatened, though a little surprised at her ex-boyfriend's reaction but not showing any of it. "You're going to put me into that little holding cell of yours?" She smirked. "I don't think so."

"How about we cuff you and your cameraman to a poll somewhere very far from MDPD?" suggested Eric fiercely. "That way, we do Miami a very big favor."

Sykes gave him an exasperated look before turning back to Horatio, only to see that the Head Medical Examiner had positioned herself between them. More importantly, away from her.

"I just want to get a few words from him," she said, "that's all."

"You'll have to go through me before that happens," Alexx warned, her anger boiling to its peak. She just couldn't believe that this was happening right now, and here, of all places. "You know, you're so full of it. After that horrible thing you did to Horatio, getting the tape from the crime scene, showing it on TV, and what you did at the hospital, taking those pictures and exposing it everywhere. You're lucky that they just locked you up. If I had it my way, I would've had my hands around your neck!"

"And you even have the nerve to show your face here and say that you want to interview him like nothin' happened?" Calleigh interrupted. "You've got another thing coming, Sykes." She then gazed at the cameraman, giving him the look of pure evil. "—and that camera better not be rolling."

And without warning Eric and Ryan got the video camera from the cameraman and took out the tape. Ryan snapped it in two, and started to pull out the shiny tape, saying, "Like hell you're going to keep this."

Eric tossed the video camera back with Sykes shouting, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Have you lost your minds?!"

Eric scoffed. "You're lucky we haven't yet, or else, your asses would've been inside a very small trunk by now."

Sykes gave him a feral look. "That was private property! You didn't have the right to—"

"Well, having no right apparently didn't stop me in any way," Ryan shot back, crossing his arms. "Now, did it?"

"When my boss finds out about this," she announced, pointing an accusing finger, "you're going to regret everything."

"On the contrary, Miss Sykes," Horatio let out, his face emitting utter seriousness. It was his turn to talk. "I think it'll be the other way around if you keep this up."

Horatio's team smiled silently as they recognized the icy tone he was using on her, and the fact that Sykes had a very horrified look on her face, alongside her cameraman, was quite pleasing.

"You want a few words from me? Here it goes," Horatio gave her an intimidating stare. He had a bone to pick with her. "The difference between my team and I is I have the patience to wait for people like you to stop what you're doing and just go away before something incredibly irreparable happens." He tilted his head slightly to the right. "My patience is running on thin ice right now and as Alexx quite put it, you were lucky that you only got sent to lock-up, and even luckier, you were bailed by the people you work for."

Sykes just stared in shock at the Lieutenant's unusually open bitter sentiments.

Horatio placed his left hand at his hip. "Now, do you think I'll let anything like that happen again while I'm here, Miss Sykes? Especially letting you get bailed for what you did to me? For stealing evidence from a crime scene, trespassing into a private hospital room and taking and publishing unauthorized pictures?" He took her silence as a 'no'. "That's right, Miss Sykes. I don't think so."

Although the team was surprised by their boss' retaliation, they could do nothing but grin at the reporter's appalled face.

Erica Sykes had the he-just-didn't expression on her face. She angrily turned her back and barked to her cameraman, "Let's go, John!" before walking hastily out of there.

"And, Erica!" Ryan called out. "Have a nice day!"

The blonde reporter gave him a killer look as she slammed the car door shut and drove away.

Ryan turned to his friends with a big satisfied smile on his face. "That went strangely well, don't you guys think so?"

"Well, somebody couldn't contain it," pointed out Calleigh.

"What can I say?" Ryan shrugged in a suave and braggy kind of way. "I am such a bad boy for getting into her face."

"Ha, right," grinned Eric. "You just felt safe doing it because you had me for back-up."

"No," the youngest said. "I had Alexx for back-up. Right, Alexx?"

"You got that right, baby," she replied, still a bit angry. "Nobody messes with my family."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm."

They all laughed at Horatio's statement.

"I think it would be a good idea to get inside the building now," Calleigh suggested, giggling.

"Yeah, before anybody else shows up," mumbled Ryan as they started moving.

The minute they finally got inside MDPD, Frank Tripp saw Horatio, not missing his fiery red hair. From the Police Department, the Texan called out his name, getting everybody's attention.

"Horatio, baby," Alexx said softly. "Why don't you go talk to Frank for awhile? He just arrived last night and he's already given a case the minute he showed up this morning." She smiled. "It's okay, honey. We'll be waiting for you at the lab."

The redhead gave Alexx a nod, and watched as they got in the elevator.

"Hey, Horatio," Frank called out once more, his face as serious as ever, making his way towards him.

"Francis," Horatio greeted back, his sling-clad arm pressing against his chest. "How was Texas?"

"Like hell," the detective answered. "I leave 'ya for a short while and next thing I know, I'm watchin' 'ya on TV almost getting killed."

Horatio didn't know why but, Tripp's reaction made him chuckle.

"There ain't nothin' funny about that, Horatio," he told the redhead in a scolding way. One look at his friend and he could tell that a lot had changed. "You worried the shit outta me. Worse than that, I couldn't do squat, being in Texas and all that."

The redhead glanced at the ground before bringing his gaze up and meeting his friend's eyes. "I'm sorry, Francis."

Tripp just sighed and waved it off. "I'm just glad you're still breathing."

Horatio looked down again, smiling at Tripp's choice of words. He was relieved that the man chose "still breathing" rather than "okay." Because, in truth, he was not, in the very slightest, okay. Far from, he thought.

"Everybody feels the same way, Frank."

Tripp observed his friend. "Everybody but you, huh? 'Cause that's what I'm getting from 'ya right now."

The Lieutenant didn't respond to the statement given. He felt he didn't really need to. He just gave Frank a soft look of reassurance and glanced away.

"Horatio."

"Yes, sir?"

"You look pretty banged up," Tripp said, motioning to the man's sling, healing cuts and fading bruises. "You sure about working already?"

"More than ever," he replied. Sensing the man's worry, he added, "Just some paperwork to pass the time."

"Good," Tripp nodded, satisfied with the redhead's answer. He looked away, looking unsure, as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words to say it.

"Frank?"

"Ah, hell, I'm sorry, H," he blurted out. He wasn't one for emotions to show. Well, not like this, anyway. "Just ain't used seeing 'ya like this."

Horatio nodded in understanding.

"You sure you're only doin' paperwork?" he asked. "For a couple 'a days at least?"

"Not if the need arises, Frank," Horatio answered. "You know that."

"Well, just be careful, okay?" Tripp said, worried for his friend. He knew the troubles Horatio gets himself into. "Don't scare us again."

Horatio watched Tripp go back to his department. He turned his back and headed for the elevator, muttering, "I'll try my best, Frank…I'll try my best."

**CSI: Miami**

"Here you go, handsome," Calleigh said cheerily, handing him small gifts.

The whole team was in the break room, and so were the other lab techs. They gave their boss a heart-warming smile the second he stepped in.

"What are these for?" Horatio said, eyeing the packages in front of him.

"Well, Lieutenant," Natalia said, "it's kind of a take-and-give-back situation."

"How do you mean?"

"Just open the gifts, H," Eric said to his brother-in-law, smiling.

Horatio stared at the gifts for a while, holding one with his left hand. Ryan saw the look on his face, and remembered that his boss was wearing a sling and couldn't use his other hand. The young CSI was about to offer a hand when the redhead started to open the gift he was holding.

Ryan sat amazed at how Horatio removed the wrapper neatly off the small box with only his left hand. He continued to watch as H opened it.

It was a cell phone.

"We bought the same model," Eric said. "We saw yours all banged up so we thought of buying you a new one. Besides, the old one is in an evidence box in storage."

"And all our numbers are already there," Calleigh told Horatio, so that there was nothing to worry about.

"Open the next one, H," said Valera and watched him do so.

It was his old watch, looking spanking new.

"We had that fixed and polished by the best," told Alexx. "Do you want to put it on now, honey?"

"Yes, ma'am," Horatio said, watching as she carefully put the Movado around his bandaged left wrist. "Thank you."

"Don't thank us yet, H," Ryan spoke. "You have one more gift left."

"I think I have a pretty good idea what it is."

"Then, can I have it?" Dan Cooper let out.

"Shut up," Natalia said, elbowing him on the side.

"OW!" cried Dan, rubbing his side. "I was only kidding!"

"Yeah, right," Valera said, rolling her eyes.

Horatio looked at the opened box and couldn't help but let a small smile crawl on his face.

"Silhouette Titanium Model 8568 sunglasses," Ryan said out loud, like he did when he read it out of its original container.

"With polarized lenses," Dan added in a sigh. He saw Natalia and Valera give him a look. "What?"

"Your old one was shattered beyond recognition," Eric told Horatio.

Dan looked up. "It's so sad. They looked so new, and it wasn't even their time."

"Get a grip, Cooper," spoke Natalia. "You're ruining the moment."

Horatio laughed with them a little, before saying, "Thank you, everyone…for your thoughtfulness."

"No prob, H."

"Don't mention it, baby."

"We were glad to do it."

"And Horatio?" said Calleigh, getting his attention. She smiled at him vibrantly. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back."

"Lieutenant Caine."

Everybody looked out the entrance of the break room and saw Chief Willard standing there, waiting. Horatio gave his colleagues a nod before he went for the brass who took a few steps back from the entrance.

"Good morning, sir," Horatio greeted politely.

"Horatio," Chief Willard said, giving a friendly smile. "It's good to have you back. How are you?"

"I'm fine, sir," he answered. "Thank you for asking."

"Good to hear, good to hear," he said. He paused for a moment. "So, um, what are your plans for today?"

"Just some paper work to finish, sir, nothing grave."

"Are you sure you're ready for work already, Lieutenant?" the chief asked, trying to prevent looking at the man's sling and wounds. "I understand your situation. There's no need to get back to work so soon."

"It's okay, sir, I'm perfectly fine." He saw the uncertainty in his boss' eyes. "I assure you, I've healed enough. There's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Always."

Chief Willard rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, uh, the thing is…I just wanted to apologize, you know, for my outburst over a week ago."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Chief Willard," Horatio told him. "It was my fault I didn't say anything."

"But, still—"

"It's okay, sir," insisted the redhead. "Really."

The brass nodded. "I understand, Lieutenant. Just…don't work yourself too hard, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Chief Willard smiled.

"Good man."

**CSI: Miami**

"Sorry, handsome," said Calleigh, holding up a set of keys, "but Eric and I are going to be keepin' the keys for awhile."

Horatio inadvertently raised an eyebrow, eyeing his office keys that were dangling between his ballistics expert's fingers.

"May I ask why?"

"Just in case you lock yourself in your office again."

"Don't I have the right to do that?"

"Not this time," she said.

"Sorry, H," Eric said, and then shrugged. "The team thinks it's for the best."

He gave his boss one last smile before he followed Calleigh down the stairs, leaving Horatio by the door of his office.

Horatio went in and closed the door behind him. He opened the light and glanced around at his office. It was cleaned: the rug was spotless, the folders on his desk were all stacked up neatly to one side, the trash bin was empty, and a pile of letters were placed on his desk, opposite the folders and case files.

After taking a few steps, he reached for one of the letters. It was from Allan Brylle.

Lieutenant Caine,

I'm sorry Adam and I couldn't go to the hospital and visit you. We're in Los Angles right now, visiting Adam's grandparents and cousins.

I hope you're doing well. And I hope you enjoyed the get-well card we sent you. Adam picked it out himself.

I'm not sure how much longer we're staying here. But, once we get back, we'll come visit you at the lab. Adam never gets tired of talking about you here and he says he can't wait to see you again.

Take care, Lieutenant.

--Allan and Adam Brylle

Horatio smiled and put down the letter. By the time his fingers touched another one, his office door swung open.

"Horatio."

That voice. "Rick?"

"Who else?" the brunette said and went inside, the door already closed behind him. And before Horatio could ask him what he was doing, he said, "I'm just here to give you your gun back and I'll be on my way."

Horatio took the gun that was given to him and frowned.

"Do I smell coffee?" he asked and then realized that Rick was wearing jogging pants and a plain T-shirt.

"Yeah, I bathed in it half an hour ago," Rick said, frustrated. His suit was ruined and he had to use his gym clothes. He saw the look on the redhead's face. "Ask you CSIs."

Rick was about to head out when Horatio stopped him.

"What?" he asked, irritated.

"Tell me the truth, Rick," Horatio said solemnly. "Why did you help me?"

"You're never gonna let this pass, are you?" Rick said to him.

"I need to know your reason."

"I just did my job."

"No, Rick. You did the FBI's job, not yours." Horatio looked at him sternly. "You're lucky you still have your job."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean the FBI's left my ass," countered Rick through clenched teeth. The FBI was very pissed with what he did and he almost lost his job for it. He remembered how he was being shouted at. It wasn't pretty.

"So, why do it?" the redhead asked again. "Why help me? Why risk everything?"

"Anybody would have done the same."

"No, Rick," he shook his head, "not you."

He was having enough of this. "You wanna know why I did it? Fine!" Rick exclaimed. "I made a promise to somebody involving you! And I plan on keeping that promise."

"Who did you make a promise to?"

"I…" Rick let out a breath. "I made a promise to her."

Horatio gave him a perplexed look. "To whom?"

"To Elizabeth." Rick saw the look of astonishment on the redhead's face. "Yes, Horatio. Liz."

Horatio remained speechless and stared blankly at nothing. He had not expected that kind of answer. He heard a light click and looked up. Rick was already gone. He couldn't think of what to do, but a voice in his head said to look down at his hand. He did and realized that he was holding a letter all this time.

He flipped the letter to see its other side and saw two small scribbles on it.

A. C.

* * *

Little Horatio: I know what you're thinking. Who is this Liz character? Well, that's another big clue I forced myself to put in. Catch the others if you can!

I hope you liked this one. I know. I haven't updated for so long. My reason is in the last chapter of "The Favor." Check it out if you want to. It's the shortened version (smile). But, still. I did my best and I hoped you enjoyed it.

Always remember…a review is always cherished…provided you leave one (grin).


	6. Plans

Little Horatio: I don't own anything! Bye!

Ryan: Hey! Wait!

Little Horatio: What?

Ryan: You can't just leave it like that!

Little Horatio: Oh, alright! (turns) Everybody! I am terribly sorry for my slow posts! I'm sorry! There! Bye!

Ryan: Wait--!

* * *

Chapter 6: Plans 

Sitting on his bed, water trickling down to his neck, he cursed under his breath.

It was already past twelve, and he had just taken a shower. He was very late for his 'meeting.' It was supposed to be at 9, but somehow, he had overslept. His alarm-clock had not waked him up, and that was unusual.

He got up, dried his hair using the towel around his neck, and took from his cabinet a dark long-sleeved shirt, matching his slacks. He tucked it in as he faced the mirror. Serious and tired azure eyes stared back at him, not giving anything away. He looked older than he did the last time he saw his reflection in a mirror.

Smearing his hand with wax, he fixed his dark tresses, leaving thick strands over his face. He then opened the polished box in front of him.

Flawless chronometers that lined in rows came into view, reflecting light that enhanced their magnificent structure and build. Most of them were steel and each had a unique design. He chose the one in the middle, on the first row, the one with the small enhancement; his stainless steel Daxlin Ree-verse D00053. It had a built-in pulse watch.

He checked his pulse, 82. Good. He caught a glimpse of the time. Damn. He really had to go.

He pocketed his cell phone, his wallet, and the keys to his condo. He saw the dark jacket that went along with his cloths. It was okay, but he felt he hadn't the need for it.

Before shutting the door, he did a 180.

Aside from having a bed, a cabinet and a few drawers in his bedroom, the rest of his condo looked disappointing. There was a work table, where he also ate, and a chair in one corner, and a few boxes that needed to be unpacked at the other end. Not a single fixture was visible. He didn't bother buying, and he felt he didn't need any.

He came upon the conclusion of how empty his 'new home' really was. He didn't care. He closed the door.

A strong breeze of Miami air went through the window that was left open at the bedroom. The files on the unmade bed shivered. And from one of them, out flew a piece of paper that slowly drifted until it landed on the floor, facing up, showing its contents and the small picture it had at the upper right corner. The man was wearing a suit, had red hair and had profound cerulean eyes.

**CSI: MIAMI**

Horatio stared out his office window, listening to the delightful voice that emitted from his cell phone.

"Mommy said we can't visit you this afternoon 'cause she has an errand to run."

It was 10 year-old Madison.

"That's okay, sweetheart," he replied, glad to hear her voice. "Uncle Horatio understands."

"I know but…I want to see you real bad."

"I feel the same way, honey."

"I miss you very much. And like before, when you and mommy take turns picking me up from school."

Horatio could hear the pout in her voice. He nodded. "Okay. How about this? What do you think about me picking you up from school tomorrow?"

"Really? That would be great!!"

"We can spend the rest of the afternoon together," Horatio said in addition. Since his team advised him to lay off work for awhile and relax, he'll do just that, even if it is just the afternoon. "Just you and me. Uncle and niece."

"But, aren't you...you know."

Horatio smiled weakly, looking out his window. "No, honey, it's okay. I'm okay."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. So okay that I can eat ice cream with you."

"We can eat ice cream?"

"Why not?" he said with a smile. "That way, while we're eating, you can tell me stories about school."

"And about Stacy and her crush, too."

Horatio chuckled. "If it's okay."

"I'm sure it's okay." A moment of silence, voices from afar. "Uh, Uncle Horatio? I think I have to go."

"Okay, sweetheart," he told her. "Remember to tell your mother what we've planned for tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Good-bye, Uncle Horatio."

"Bye, Madison."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart," he returned. "Bye."

A couple of minutes after the call ended, Horatio decided that it was time for his usual round at the lab. Five minutes into it, he bumps into Rick Stetler.

"What's this?" the redhead questioned, holding up the letter that was shoved in his hand.

"Your schedule for the department shrink," Rick said, to put it simply.

Horatio was not in the mood. He gazed at the ground, his left hand hanging limply at his side, unaware that he was already crushing the letter.

"Rick, I thought I made it clear, years back, that I don't need counselling."

"I know," the brunette said directly. "But, it's still standard procedure—"

"No, Rick," Horatio cut in. "What's standard procedure is me ignoring you." He gives him back the wrinkled letter and starts walks away.

"You're not walking away from me, Horatio," Rick called out. The department was forcing him to talk to the redhead about this. He had to make him come to reason, even if he hated doing so. The redhead needed help. Everybody knew that. "You're walking away from yourself."

That must have hit the spot, because it made Horatio stop in his tracks.

"You're walking away from your problems," he continued. The other individuals in the crime lab floor that were of earshot froze. "You're walking away from issues you've been facing since God knows what."

Horatio remained silent and unmoving, his back still to Stetler. The fact that he did not give a reaction to any of his annotations was apparently enough to send chills down the observers' spines.

"I've seen Dante, Horatio," he told him, "in your study."

Silence.

"You've been spending too much time with him."

At last, the lieutenant moved, standing sideways, his face to Stetler. He had a small, grim smile on his face. "Mr. Alighieri...we've been through a lot, Rick."

"And his Inferno, obviously," the Sergeant commented. He remembered what he had found. Those lines. "Don't think I have no idea what you've been putting there, Horatio."

"I don't think that at all..." He gave him a blank stare. "...Rick."

At that instance, Rick Stetler could tell that their conversation was over. And by the looks of it, he made everything worse. It was a deep blow but he had to give it, if only for Horatio to see. He knew he took not only a step out of line, but a whole mile. He backed down, leaving him be...for everyone's safety, and his.

'Damn that poster,' Rick thought. He knew who it came from. It's been decades. He hadn't thought the stubborn redhead would still be keeping it.

Horatio, making supple, deliberate strides, didn't want to think about what had escaped Stetler's lips. It made him feel heavy, heavier than usual. He kept silent, trying to maintain self-possession. Stetler will be dealt with, he thought, but not at this time. This time, he remembered, he had something to do, someone to meet.

A figure stepped out of the elevator...

_Speak of the devil._

...along with Chief Willard.

"Ah, Lieutenant Caine," the chief said cheerfully. "I bumped into this young man at PD. He's your guest, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then," Willard clapped his hands. "I'll be leaving you two gentlemen now." He put a hand on the redhead's shoulder and whispered before leaving, "I'm counting on your decision, Lieutenant. I have high expectations with this young man."

Horatio nodded.

"Nice meeting you, sir," the young man called out.

"Good luck, boy," the chief said over his shoulder. "I'm counting on seeing you again."

The dark-haired visitor turned to Horatio. "Lieutenant Horatio Caine," he said in greeting.

"Alexander Cage..." the Lieutenant returned. The younger had staid blue eyes. He had forgotten about Rick entirely. "...What can I do for you?"

**CSI: Miami**

"So this happened before?"

"Yeah," answered Delko, leaning back in his seat. "But...rarely."

"He used to do it when he needed to get away from something," Calleigh said, fiddling with a test tube. They were in one of the labs.

"Yeah, like THAT time," the Cuban inserted in ill feeling.

Calleigh stared then suddenly laughed once she understood. She covered her mouth.

"What's so funny?" asked Wolfe.



"It's nothing," Eric said, frowning. "I just remembered something nasty."

"Aw, come on, Eric," nudged Calleigh, still giggling. "What's the point of bringing somethin' up when you're not gonna tell 'im anythin'?"

Eric scowled at her, and sighed. "Okay, whatever." He scratched his head, figuring out how to start his story. "It happened a long time ago. I was a green CSI, only a few months at the field. It was the time when one Megan Donner was still the lieutenant and supervisor."

"Yup, the time when Megan was still in charge," reminisced the southern blond.

"Anyway," Eric went on, "there was this case that literally got down and dirty. And I mean disgusting..."

"_How're you doing, Delko?" the redheaded CSI said, checking up on his young companion._

"_Fine, actually," Eric Delko said._

_From afar, Lieutenant Donner called out, "Hey! Down at the pier. Evidence! Go check it out!" She turned back to whom she was talking to._

"_The pier?" said Eric, confused. He looked at his other superior._

_Horatio couldn't hold back a smile. "You heard the lieutenant, Delko...Down at the pier..."_

"I never forgot H's smile..." Eric's scowl went to the next level. "...and how he tricked me."

"How?"

"Let's just say I ended up sifting through tons and tons of rotting fish at the pier that day."

Calleigh couldn't hold it in anymore. She laughed. "Yeah, under the sweltering heat of the sun. You were baking out there with the fish guts."

"What were you looking for?" Ryan got more curious. "Evidence?"

"Uh-yeah," remarked Eric a matter of factly. "Specifically a ring."

"Ouch."

"Eric smelled like fish guts for days," said Calleigh, recalling the moments when people departed the second Delko got near them. "He reeked."

"What happened next?"

Eric took a deep breath. "Megan asks why I smelled like fish decomp. I said I looked for the evidence she mentioned. Then she tells me that the order was for H, reminding him to go to the docks to look for the evidence. She told me she gave him the order ten minutes before. I said H didn't say anything about you ordering him. He just told me to go to the pier and do my job. I did. She frowned at me. She flipped. She went after H."

"Then?"



Calleigh took it upon herself to explain the latter. "Long story short, Horatio got away with it."

"What?" Ryan let out. It was possible though. "But why?"

"Well, he said what was the point of being angry with him when the ring was already found, nothing was compromised and the case was already solved?"

The young CSI nodded at her. "He does have a point."

"He always has a point..."

Calleigh and Ryan turned to the grimacing Eric. They shrugged.

**CSI: Miami**

"Sorry about the timing," the lieutenant's visitor said, indicating the redhead's past few days.

"It's nothing." Horatio looked at him. They were walking around the police department. "Let's go back to what's important, shall we?" The young man nodded. "Now, Mister Cage, what you said earlier...is it really what you want?"

"Yes," he said, without hesitation. "I'm already of age, and I've acquired the necessary degrees."

"I understand, Mister Cage," Horatio said softly, "but that's not the point." He faced at him. "You're too young."

"What do you mean?" He had to get this. "I'm already eighteen."

"Like I said," the lieutenant looked at him with gentle eyes, "you're too young."

Cage stared at him. "That's not fair."

Horatio Caine examined him. Then, he remembered the chief. Finally, he said, "Okay...okay."

"I'm in?"

"It all depends on you..."

Alexander Cage watched Caine as he signalled somebody from the other end of the department.

"Hey, H," the bald Frank Tripp greeted. He ignored the young man beside his colleague. "What can I do for 'ya?"

"Do you have any cases at this time, Frank?"

"Yeah. Just one. Attempted murder."

"Interrogation?"

"Just headin' there right now," Tripp said. "Wanna join me?"



"Just to observe, Francis."

"Sure," he gave a nod. "This way." He added, "The suspect's being a hardass."

"Aren't they all..."

Tripp entered interrogation room 3 while Caine and Cage went inside the room next to it: the surveillance area. They faced the one-way mirror.

"Ready to fess up?" Tripp asked the man sitting in front of him.

"Fess up to what?"

"Stop being dumb, Julio, you know what I'm talking about." Tripp didn't want any of his bullshit. "You're a suspect for attempted murder."

Julio shook his head, smiling. "Whatever you say, Mr. Bald Man."

Frank frowned even more. "You mean to tell me that you didn't take this gun—" He held a picture of a revolver. "—and you didn't try to kill Mr. Carlos with it?"

"Nope."

"Your fingerprints are all over this gun."

"Maybe somebody put it there," Julio shrugged.

"Maybe you put there," Frank remarked, getting extremely annoyed.

"No, maybe you did." Julio smiled. "And besides, let's just say that, if I really was the one who tried to kill Mr. What's-his-name with that gun, can you prove it?"

From the surveillance room, Horatio and his visitor watched. The interrogation was going nowhere.

"Okay, Mister Cage," Horatio said suddenly. "Tell me what you see."

Cage nodded, not taking his eyes off as the interrogation moved on. The man called Frank Tripp kept asking questions and the suspect kept giving him answers. A few minutes went by.

"He's lying." He turned to the redhead. "Julio's lying."

Horatio considered this. "Explain."

The younger man wasn't sure what to say. Though he knew he was correct about Julio lying. He just didn't know if his reason for saying so was good enough. He shrugged.

"His eyes gave him away."

**CSI: Miami**

It was already dark out, and, like always, Horatio found himself alone in his home...at the end of the day.

Enduring the loneliness everyday never really bothered him. He actually liked the silence, the tranquillity. They put him at ease. But he'd admitted to himself—on too many occasions—that he'd rather have something else. Something more...worthwhile. Something warm to look forward to at the end of each day other than solitude.

Something like...a family.

A wife that worried every time he went to work, always saying to him to be careful, making him promise to get home as early as possible, without a scratch. And every time he did, she would come to him the second he opens the door, giving him a kiss on the lips. And his two kids would run towards him, screaming "daddy!" and jump on him, wanting to be carried.

They'd have dinner together and plan family outings. The kids would tell what happened when he was away, how they had fun playing with their uncles and nephews, the times when they listened to their grandparents' stories, and how their mother taught them how to properly hold a musical instrument, her musical instrument.

Yes. Having a family would make his life a lot more meaningful, a lot more bright and a lot more blissful.

Horatio smiled at the thought, even letting out a short chuckle.

A life like that wouldn't happen to a person like him...twice.

He switched on the lights when he made it to his bedroom. And the very first thing he saw made him stop dead. The sight of the blood that blemished his carpet made his heart skip a beat. Morbid images began flashing before his eyes.

Tears.

Blood.

And death.

He couldn't help but close his eyes, wanting to drive the images out if his mind.

Really. A life of contentment was not meant for a man like him. And, for a very long time, he regretted for even trying.

* * *

Little Horatio: Guys, I'm really sorry for posting so late! I mean it!

Ryan: (rolls eyes) Sure, you do.

Little Horatio: Hey! I already put a HUGE detail in this little piece, so shut up! My carefully planned plot is slowly unfolding!

Ryan: Whatever, Little Horatio.

Little Horatio: (turns away) Anyway, thank you to those who had the time to read this. And leave a review if you like.

Ryan: Hey! We're not done talking! Come back!


	7. Abducted

Little Horatio: I left clues here, just so you'd know. I'm gradually unfolding my plot. I think it's obvious, really. Leave some comments if you think I'm on to something. Or if you think you know what I'm implying.

Bet you can't. =D

Chapter 7: Abducted 

Horatio's jaw tightened as he stood over the victim, a young nurse barely finished with her twenties. The cause of death was obvious, a shot to the back, shattering a rib, going through the heart. She was killed instantly, hitting the floor before she could feel the pain.

The lieutenant closed his eyes and craned his neck as he felt his anger start to rise. The victim was shot at the back, he repeated to himself in his head. He already knew something about the killer with that kind information. The killer was a coward.

"Poor girl," Dr. Alexx Woods said sadly as she examined the body further for other signs of injury. "Died before she started to live."

Horatio opened his eyes, hearing what his chief coroner said.

"Don't worry, baby," Alexx said to the motionless body of Roxanne Mayer, "we'll get the one who did this to you."

And Horatio silently agreed, looking once more at the face of the lifeless Roxanne, who Alexx had turned only moments ago.

_The guilty will be put down._

"Horatio," called out Calleigh Duquesne, who's currently processing the scene. "Over here."

The redhead went over to her side, carefully walking as to not destroy any potential evidence in the crime scene. He saw, in her hand, a small evidence bag with a single bullet casing inside. On the other, a small stuffed toy, a bear the size of a small cell phone.

"Wesley..."

Calleigh looked at her boss with sad eyes, wondering what he was thinking and how he was able to keep himself calm.

"It's hers, isn't it? Madison's."

Horatio didn't answer. Instead, he took the small toy—Wesley—with a gloved left hand, looking at it with expressionless eyes.

"I gave it to her...thinking that she'd like it," Horatio said, not being able to feel its fur as he held it because of his glove. "It was the year a found out about her..."

Calleigh nodded in understanding, yet still unsure on how to react. Madison Keaton was kidnapped at the early hour of the morning, along with Diana Teslar, her substitute teacher.

"She eventually named it Wesley," he continued, examining the features of the stuffed bear, its beady eyes and round nose. "Never saw her without it."

"We'll find her, Horatio," Calleigh said with assurance, "and Diana."

The lieutenant merely nodded, still staring at the little stuffed toy.

_Madison's been kidnapped_, he said in his head. _And I'm like this... _

His gaze fell on his right arm, which was presently hanging limp in the sling he was strained to wear. He was still recovering. He wasn't at his peak condition. He wasn't even supposed to be out and in charge of a crime scene yet. The minute he found out about the abduction, he knew he had to go, had to ride with Calleigh to the crime scene, had to see if it was all real.

It was.

Now, Madison needed him, and he cursed under his breath, knowing that he wouldn't be able to give his all for her.

_Not like this..._

They were supposed to be spending time with each other later today, he remembered; to talk, to laugh, to bond. But, that wasn't going to happen, not now...

He clutched the toy hard, its form disfiguring.

The thought came in an instant; everybody knew about his condition, everybody who watched the news: co-workers, friends, family, strangers...enemies. Everybody.

His jaw tightened even more. ANYBODY could have taken her, he thought. They used the opportunity, making their move, knowing that he was incapacitated in some way, and they took her...from her school, from her mother, from him.

"Horatio," spoke Calleigh, attempting to get her boss back to reality. She noticed what he was doing, what he was thinking. She had to shake him from his thoughts. He was getting angry, she knew. And all she needed to do was look. His eyes gave him away.

The redhead's attention came back, and he relaxed his hand, letting the bear resume its form. He was about to hand Wesley over; to be put in an evidence bag, when something stopped him. There was blood at the back of its head.

Calleigh literally saw him stiffen.

"The blood..." she heard herself say, "...it's not consistent with the arterial spray."

She had to be careful. She didn't want Horatio's focus to cloud, even if he was known for his daunting patience, and self-possession. She didn't want to take the risk, especially when somebody too close was involved.

"It's not a gravitational droplet either," Calleigh continued. The shade of red was darker, there were some smears, and there was already a little coagulation. "Madison must have been holdin' Wesley while she had a cut on one of her fingers. Most probable reason why she'd come here," she indicated, "to get it clean and treated."

Horatio nodded, fully absorbing her words, thinking that it was possible that that's what happened. That was the only thing he was willing to accept right now, nothing else.

He took one last look before he gave the toy to Calleigh, watching as it got bagged and tagged.

Alexx was already heading back to the MDPD autopsy lab, accompanying the late Roxanne Mayer who was still a little warm. So, without uttering a word, he removed his glove and stepped out the crime scene, with thoughts swirling chaotically in his mind. He suppressed them.

Horatio got out the school building, and into the open, seeing squad cars and police officers taking statements from witnesses. He also saw some of the students who're watching, worry in their young eyes but also curiosity, wondering what was going on inside their school, their second home.

When the students of Saint Luke's Academy saw the redheaded man looking at them, observing them, they averted their gaze; the ones looking from the hallway and out the classroom windows. They knew who he was (almost everybody in Miami did). They knew what he did for a living (they see him on the news). And they knew his purpose for being here (they heard the teachers and the gunshots). They didn't dare look back, not wanting to see his piercing azure eyes for the second time, watching them.

Horatio pulled out his sunglasses and covered his eyes, blocking the rays coming from the Miami sun and also hiding his treacherous eyes. He knew that they were giving him away, his emotions, his thoughts, everything. So it's just best to keep them hidden.

"Horatio," Detective Frank Tripp called out near the gate. He was just about to wrap up with the patrol officer he was talking to.

A short and awkward silence surrounded the two of them when the redhead got to him. It was obvious that Tripp felt the tension and was becoming more uncomfortable than he imagined. He was struggling on what words to use to start their conversation.

"The witnesses, Frank," Horatio said, giving a start for him to take. He didn't blame him.

"Uh, yeah," Tripp was able to utter. He cleared his throat. "One of the P.E. teachers saw two weird-lookin' janitors at the back of the gym, arguin'. Teacher said he never saw 'em before." He opened his little black notebook, flipping through the pages. "Said that both of 'em look to be in their mid 50s; one's about six-two and the other...about five-eleven."

He flipped to the next page.

"And a 9th grader skippin' class saw a suspicious-lookin' guy—average build, early 20s—wearin' jeans and a MAINTENANCE shirt," he said in his Texan drawl. "Kid said it was obvious that the guy was a fake, and an idiot for wearin' a red shirt. The academy's official colour is maroon."

One of the school's security guards, out back, saw 'em when they were headin' out," he added. "Tried to stop 'em, but couldn't; almost ended up as road-kill when he tried to get in the way. Got a few letters on the license plate though."

Tripp sighed. "And, uh, that's about it."

"Have you contacted Madison's mother? Suzie?"

"No. I haven't contacted anybody yet."

Horatio caught sight of CSI Wolfe heading towards them, carrying his crime scene kit, so he ended their conversation by saying, "Just leave that job to me, okay?"

"Sure."

"H," Ryan said, joining in.

"Mister Wolfe."

"Just finished with the crime scene at the back entrance," the young CSI informed, sweat trickling from his forehead, because of the Miami heat. CSI Eric Delko wasn't with them at this one. He was assigned earlier to an attempted homicide. "Nothing—"

"Excuse me," interrupted a patrol officer. It was Jessop. "We've found the vehicle."

"Where?"

"Abandoned, three miles down Lafayette, sir."

"Okay." The Lieutenant placed his hands on his hips. "Mister Wolfe, see to it that the vehicle in question gets a thorough before transport."

Ryan nodded.

"Frank, post a few officers here to heighten security."

"Got it, H."

"Officer Jessop will be in charge."

"Yes, sir."

"And gentlemen..." Horatio added before they left. "...keep me posted."

The men gave him a nod in understanding, then dispersed, leaving in opposite directions.

Horatio took out his cell phone and pressed speed dial.

"Paula, this is Lieutenant Caine," he said, phone pressed against his ear. "I was wondering if Mister Cage left something for me...Yes, the young man."

He listened.

"I thought so..."

**~~~~CSI: MIAMI~~~~**

Too lazy to prepare anything warm in his little kitchen, he decided to just have cereal for breakfast. He went to his mini fridge and took out a gallon of milk and two boxes of cereal. It would just have to do, he thought, for the time being.

He placed the items on the table along with the spoon and cereal bowl he took from the utensil drawer and cabinet, yawning after he did so. He pulled out his cell phone from one of his pyjama pockets, and placed it on the table as well.

You won't know who might be calling at this time of day, he thought.

He took both of the cereal boxes, one in each hand, and poured them together into the bowl, mixing its contents. He was about to pour the milk right after, when somebody called from behind.

"Hello?"

He froze, fingers inches away from the gallon of milk. He frowned and ignored the call, continuing for the milk. But the voice coming from his room was persistent.

"Hey. I know you're there. You can stop ignoring me now."

"Can't," he said over his shoulder. "Busy."

"Then make yourself not busy."

The young man sighed, reluctantly standing up. He went inside his bedroom, only to come out carrying a laptop in his hand. He placed it on the table, next to his breakfast, and lifted the top. The screen flickered.

"What took you so long?" the person on the screen asked.

"I was...in the middle of something."

The camera extension on the laptop pointed downwards. "Breakfast?"

"And for that you win a prize," the younger said, digging his fingers into his cereal. He brought a ... "A clover."

"That's a marshmallow," the individual replied, not amused.

The brunette shrugged, and threw the marshmallow in his mouth. "Good morning, Daxlin."

"No such thing—Cage, this time, right?" Daxlin asked, just to be sure.

"Yup."

"Like I said...no such thing, Cage," Daxlin repeated, leaning back in his chair. Other monitors appeared behind him, flickering in the background. His desk was messy. "Not in our world, anyway," he grinned.

"Stop reminding me."

The camera extension on top of the portable computer turned a good 360 degrees. Daxlin frowned.

"Done surveying the scene, Dax?" asked Cage, popping another marshmallow in his mouth. His breakfast would have to wait.

"Don't tell me this place is where you're staying."

"Okay. I won't."

"Didn't they provide you with—oh, I don't know—a fully furnished condominium, or something?" Daxlin said, not hiding his sarcasm. "You are working for them."

"They did, actually," Cage said to him. "I just didn't take it. Might have been bugged, you know."

"Want me to send some stuff over?" he offered, his face already near the screen, and his fingers hovering over the surface of his keyboard, ready to type.

"No, thanks, I'm fine," Cage told him. He watched Daxlin as he leaned back on his seat again. "Anyway, what does the great Daxlin want?"

"You wouldn't want to know," Daxlin said, chuckling at his own little inside joke. "Anyway, how did yesterday go?"

Cage recalled the conversation he had with Lieutenant Caine. _You're too young..._

"I'd say pending."

Daxlin shifted in his seat. "What do you mean 'pending'?"

"Undecided, unfinished, awaiting," Cage enumerated. "You know...pending."

"I know what pending means, kid," Daxlin said. This was not the time to be making jokes. "I'm asking why."

Cage smiled. Daxlin's more used to calling him 'kid.' The man's way older than him, anyway.

"Ask Lieutenant Caine."

Daxlin sighed. "The boss isn't going to like this one bit, kid. He was expecting you to be right on it and outta there in a month's time."

"What does this face say, Dax?" Cage asked him, pointing at his own face.

"I know, I know, you don't care," Daxlin said, waving his hand as if to change the subject. "What if you don't get in, anyway?"

"That's not my problem anymore."

"Yeah, but what if?"

Cage was about to answer when his cell phone vibrated. He gestured to Daxlin to be quiet.

"Yes?" Cage answered, serious now. "Okay...I'm on my way." He closed his cell.

"You were saying?" Daxlin said after the short call.

Cage sighed, pocketing his cell phone.

"FBI can kiss my ass."

* * *

Little Horatio: You heard right. The Feds.

Ryan: And why would you put the Feds in this?

Little Horatio: It's a secret. You have to wait like everyone else.

Ryan: Speaking of waiting...where are the guys? They suddenly disappeared. (Looking from left to right)

Little Horatio: Maybe your face scared them off. (Laughs)

Ryan: Hah! Your breath tells me different.

Little Horatio: Well, your BO is telling me something else.

Ryan: Damn it! (Shouted in defeat)

Little Horatio: (Smiling broadly) Loser.

Ryan: Shut up.


	8. Federal Dogs

Little Horatio: Here 'ya go, people! (Suddenly sees the rest of the group appear out of nowhere) Guys!

Calleigh: Hey! (Rick and Eric didn't look too well.)

Ryan: THANK GOD!!!!!!!!! (cries in joy)

Little Horatio: What happened? Where did you guys go?

Calleigh: Um, we had to, uh, help Rick and Eric get back to the real world.

Horatio: It was very hard to convince them they weren't Superman and the Boy Wonder.

Rick: Ugh, what happened? (says groggily)

Eric: My head hurts...

Alexx: Tsk, tsk, tsk.

Calleigh: Want to give the disclaimer now, Lil' H?

Little Horatio: Can Horatio do it? I don't feel like disclaiming right now. (frowns at Rick and Eric)

Horatio: Sure. (Turns) Little Horatio does not own any of us, even though she'd be willing to offer her soul to the devil in exchange.

Little Horatio: Gee, H, thanks a lot.

Horatio: Your welcome. (smile)

* * *

Chapter 8: Federal Dogs

"Are you sure?" Horatio repeated for the third time, phone in hand. "You don't owe anybody anything? Money? Drugs?"

"_For the last time, Horatio, I don't owe anybody anything!"_

He bit his lip. "How about Raymund? Did he—"

"_Horatio, please, stop it. Just stop."_

"Okay," he said, knowing that she wanted to just drop the speculation. He stepped inside MDPD, his pace fast. "Okay, I understand."

"_Horatio, please. Madison...she means the world to me. Please."_

He could hear her crying; finally giving in to the horror and fear that there might be a possibility that she would never see her daughter again. It was all too overwhelming.

"Suzie, listen to me. I want you to listen," Horatio told her, his voice getting a little livid. He stopped at the empty waiting area near the support section of the Police Department. "I will never, NEVER let anything happen to her, do you hear me? NOTHING."

All he heard in response was a muffled yes.

Horatio sighed.

"Suzie, just leave everything to me, okay? We'll find her. All I want you to do is calm down."

"_O-okay."_ She sniffed. _"I trust you, Horatio."_

"Good. And Suzie? I'll be waiting for you, okay?"

"_Okay."_

"Okay. Bye."

The redhead pressed END and pocketed his cell phone, his mind whirling. He had to make sure that nobody was after Suzie, nobody from the old days. He had thought about Raymund, his deceased younger brother, who was Madison's biological father. Maybe somebody had figured out about her and wanted to get back? And if that wasn't the case, there was only one reason left; him.

Horatio massage his temple. His first supposition was right. Madison was taken because of him. Any of his enemies would take the opportunity to seek revenge in his current state; vulnerable and incapacitated. Who wouldn't?

He took the next elevator going up. Taking only a few steps after he had gotten to the Crime Lab floor, he sees IAB Agent, Sergeant Rick Stetler, hurrying towards him, a look of worry on his face.

"I just heard," he said, slightly out of breath. "How's—"

"Fine, Rick. Thanks for the concern," Horatio snapped.

Stetler stared at the lieutenant, surprised by the redhead's reaction.

"What do you want?" the lieutenant asked in a staid tone when the brunette didn't say anything.

Trying to avoid eye contact, Rick answered, "I'm sorry, Horatio, but...this isn't a good idea."

"What is?" he asked, placing his left hand on his hip. He knew where this conversation was going.

"You...handling the case."

Just like Horatio thought.

"I don't have time for this."

"I don't care, Horatio," Rick said, stopping him before he could walk away. "You're not physically or emotionally fit to lead this investigation. I mean, look at you..." He needn't point at the man's hindrance. "Can't you see—"

"See what, Rick?" The lieutenant took a step forward, and in a voice that only Stetler could hear, he said, "You know...if you have something to say, why don't you say it to my face?"

All the blood rushed to Stetler's face, his ill feeling taking over.

"What DO you want me to say, Horatio?"

The listeners from the MDPD Crime Lab turned their heads, starting to get too attached with the two's confrontation, albeit they've been trying to just ignore the whole thing from the start. Their tasks in minding their own business went downhill when the Lieutenant got into the Sergeant's face.

Rick was getting sick of the attitude Horatio was giving him. _The stubborn ass. _

Trying to maintain his composure, he quietly said through gritted teeth, "Look...I have known you for god knows how freakin' long, and I know what you're more than capable of." He looked straight at the man's eyes. "You're unstable right now, and I'm not going to just stand here and wait for you to make a mistake that would compromise the whole investigation. I won't let you do something that we'd all regret. So if I were you, I'd stand down."

Images began flooding back in the brunette's head, memories from the past; things that he'd abandoned so long ago, things he didn't want to see, not now, not ever. His chest was starting to ache.

Ignoring the throbbing, he threatened, "Do otherwise, and swear to god, I will make damn sure that I get your ass suspended from everything, including this building. And don't get me started on how long that's gonna to be."

Before the Lieutenant could say his piece, Rick added in a vicious tone, "Don't try me, Horatio. Don't fucking try me."

The IAB agent took a step back when he was done making a point, breaking eye contact. He was breathing heavily, but stood straight and still, his aching chest rising up and down. He needed to calm down.

Horatio was now gazing at the linoleum floor, affected by what Rick said. He didn't know what to say, actually. Because, he knew that the sergeant was right, especially with the state he was in. But, again, that wasn't enough reason to stop him.

"It's protocol," the sergeant said once he had regained his composure, his voice back to its usual decibel. He adjusted his tie. "Family, friend, whatever the relationship, whatever the connection...They must be removed from the case."

The redhead cleared his throat, his blue eyes now softer, looking more troubled. "Rick..." his voice sounding weak. "...this is my niece we're talking about. Madison needs me."

"And so does Diana Teslar, or did you forget about her?" snapped the brunette. He watched the man look away, avoiding his gaze. _How could you?_

"I'm sorry, Horatio, but that gives me more grounds to get you out of the picture," Rick told him, knowing that the stubborn CSI wasn't listening.

"Besides, this is a kidnapping," he reminded him. "You know as well as I do that the FBI is going to handle this. And from the crappy response-time they had with your case over a week ago, they'd do anything now to make up for the embarrassment they've plunged themselves into."

He paused, watching the other carefully. With little hesitation, he placed a hand carefully on the man's shoulder, making the listeners go stiff. They thought the lieutenant would bash the IAB agent's brains out upon contact; however, much to their surprise (and disappointment), the lieutenant didn't do anything.

"Listen..." his voice now friendly and sincere, "...your team can handle this. Like you keep saying, they're good. They've proven it many times before." Horatio faced him. "They can manage on their own. So the best thing you can do right now is to step aside and let them do their jobs. I trust them, everybody does. And I know, more than anybody that you do, too."

Horatio closed his eyes, exhaling deeply right after. And Rick felt him relax a little, his hand still on the shoulder as it drooped.

The lieutenant opened his eyes, saying, "You should go."

"What?"

"I said you should go...before the Feds see you."

Just then, the elevator doors slid open and out came men in suits and ties, getting every person's attention and flooding the floor with the colour black and the feeling of apprehension.

"Too late for that," Rick groaned inwardly.

"Lieutenant Caine," one agent greeted, taking a few steps away from the group. He glances at Rick, and greets him with a callous attitude. "Sergeant Stetler."

The agents behind shifted uncomfortably with the mention of his name.

"Special Agent Sackheim," Horatio acknowledged in a sideways stance, noticing an agent shifting anxiously from the bunch. "That was fast."

"Not fast enough apparently," Sackheim commented, not hiding his ill feeling. "Your CSIs swept the entire crime scene clean before my guys got there. They ended up standing there doing nothing, looking like a bunch of idiots."

"Don't they always, Jim?" the redhead told him, tilting his head to one side and giving him a smirk. Everybody in the building knew that he hated FBI.

Sackheim scowled, not taking the man's comments lightly. He was about to make his own retort when the uneasy agent behind him cleared his throat, making him look over his shoulder and back.

"We need to talk..." His stern eyes fell on Stetler. "...in private."

"My office," Horatio said, sensing something graver than their unavoidable debate for jurisdiction.

"After you."

The lieutenant nodded, giving Rick a glance before leading the men in suit and tie to his office down the hall.

The federal dogs gave Rick a look that guaranteed physical damage once provoked, which he just replied with his own menacing glare, not the least bit intimidated.

"Assholes..."

Horatio, Sackheim and the agent from before stepped in. Sackheim closed the door, leaving the others to stand guard outside, putting on their no-nonsense facades once they heard the awaited 'click' sound.

"Lieutenant Caine, this is Special Agent—"

"Teslar," Horatio cut him off, now leaning on his wooden desk.

Sackheim seemed surprised. "You know each other?"

"No," he answered, not giving any explanation. The academy provided him with a photo of Diana. She looks very much like her father, no questions asked.

"Lieutenant Caine," said Teslar, immediately extending a hand.

He took it. "Special Agent Teslar."

"Please, just Jon."

Horatio simply nodded, letting go.

"I understand, completely, why you're here, Agent Teslar," the redhead started. "But I don't know why he—" Cocks his head to Sackheim. "—needs to be."

"Careful, Lieutenant," the older man spoke. The feeling of hostility was mutual.

"It's okay," Teslar said, glancing at his colleague to give him a look, then back to Horatio. "It's okay. Jim's here...for support."

Horatio looks away from the older Fed, understanding. His eyes fell on the other, seeing the tension in the man's eyes, the weight of worry pushing him down. He felt the same way, he just didn't show it.

"Horatio, please..." Teslar's voice was more or less pleading. "...my daughter."

**~~~~CSI: Miami~~~~**

Dark strands fell over his eyes, sweat trickled from his forehead, and grease smeared his cheeks. He slipped out from under the van, carrying the gas tank with him, eventually placing it on the long wooden work table that the department had in their garage.

He wiped the grime off his face using the sleeve from his dirty overalls before zipping it open and removing the top, pushing it down to his waist, exposing his black Tee-undershirt drenched in sweat. He wasn't used to the heat of Miami yet.

Taking the towel that was dangling from the chair beside the board; he mopped the sweat off his face, arms and hands.

He went back to the gas tank, the newest of the bunch he had laid out neatly across the bench, evidence he had gotten and accumulated after meticulously processing the vehicle they had found abandoned at Lafayette. The tank had bullet holes, just like the rear bumper.

Leaving the tank, he went to the other end of the bench, observing its contents as he passed. Everything was where it should be; the hairs, fiber, DNA, trace, fingerprints, bullets, etc., all contained by evidence bags, which were sealed and labelled, placed carefully an inch or two apart from each other.

He had been extremely thorough, he made sure. He was fast, but wasn't in any hurry at all. He wasn't taught to rush, anyway; doing so only messed things up. And he doesn't work that way.

A voice suddenly broke out in his head. And it was the Lieutenant's.

"_Go to the department's garage," the redheaded lieutenant told him, his tone blunt and brimming with authority. "You have a van to process."_

Cage smiled faintly despite himself, slightly amused by the Lieutenant albeit he hadn't a clue why. He had anticipated a moment like this. That's why he left his cell number at the receptionist's desk.

"Just in case," he remembered himself saying.

And, now, he was in MDPD's garage, processing evidence. But, recalling the man's words; for him, it was more along the lines of "prove yourself." This was a test, and a crucial one. He found out that this was top priority, this case. It involved somebody close; the Lieutenant's niece.

"I gotta hand it to you, Lieutenant," he murmured to himself. "You're quite the risk-taker."

He grabbed the camera, which was now beside him; a not so lightweight Nikon D200 DSLR that lay perfectly in his hand, the buttons logically and correctly located, complete with macro lens and the like.

Cage smiled again. It was the first time he ever held one. He enjoyed the feeling in his hands. _Maybe working here wasn't that bad, after all_. Taking one last look of appreciation, he went back to the gas tank and took pictures.

Unbeknownst to young Alexander Cage, one slightly vexed CSI was positioned behind the glass window from a distance, watching in silence, attentively.

"What are you doing here, Wolfe?" Eric said, just arriving from his own crime scene, holding a folder. "From what I heard, you should be processing a van right now."

Wolfe didn't answer. His eyes were steadily staring at the unannounced intruder, who was documenting the evidence; supposedly, HIS evidence.

Not understanding his co-worker's tensed silence, he followed the man's unwavering gaze.

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Why's he processing the van?"

"Said H told 'im," Wolfe answered sourly. "I called to confirm. H said 'let him handle the van.'"

"You serious?" Eric did a double-take at the stranger. He smirked, thinking it was a joke. "The guy's a kid, Wolfe."

"18 years old, to be exact."

Delko frowns, then HE observed through the glass. After a minute, he asks, "When did he start?"

"45 minutes ago."

The Cuban nodded.

"Nothing appears wrong or out of place. Doesn't seem like he's having any problem with the equipment," he mentioned, saying aloud his observations. The young outsider was finished taking pictures. "He seems proficient; works fast and neat; extremely meticulous and cautious." He smiles. "Reminds me of you, actually."

Wolfe scoffed. "I don't work like that."

"Uh, yeah, you do," Eric said as a matter of fact.

"Whatever," the younger replied bitterly. "No matter how good you think he is, I still think that Horatio's pulling more than a limb here."

"I know. I mean, leaving this guy with a case as important as this? With the evidence?" Eric shook his head. "I don't know what H's thinking."

"It's bad enough that sooner or later the Feds are gonna take this whole thing," Wolfe commented, " now we have to worry about dealing with him."

Anyway," he suddenly said, making Eric turn away from the scene. "What have you got there?"

"This?" He lifted the folder, opening it for him. "From my case. Turns out that what you got there was the very vehicle that was stolen from my vic. Almost killed him for it."

"You sure?"

"Hey," Eric reacted, feeling a little insulted. "Same colour, same description, same plate number, and most probably, same tracks too. That's what I'm here for now."

Wolfe merely nodded, looking deep in thought. His eyes went to the intruder again.

"Why don't you go to Calleigh?" the Cuban offered, sensing that his teammate had nothing to do since his job had already been taken. "She's in the autopsy room with Alexx."

Wolfe hesitated a little, then just turned the other way. He took one last look before he walked away, feeling that something was off. He just didn't know what. But, he did know that it had something to do with the kid. Everything seemed suspicious about him.

He decided. He'll be keeping an eye on him.

* * *

Horatio: Hmm...

Little Horatio: What?

Horatio: You seem to be getting quite serious with your writing, Little Horatio.

Little Horatio: Yeah. Gotta be serious, you know?

Horatio: Of course.

Rick: Hey.

Little Horatio: What?

Rick: Who's Alexander Cage?

Little Horatio: Read the rest if you wanna find out.

Ryan: That's gonna take long. (snigger)

Little Horatio: (throws a shoe) Stop rubbing in the fact that I post like a turtle!!

Ryan: OW! (the shoe hitting him squarely in the face)

Calleigh: Well...looks like someone needs reviews to feel better. (giggle)

Little Horatio: (glare) Oh, not you, too!


End file.
